The War Within
by tjbaby
Summary: MidAWE JE. Captain Elizabeth Swann, Pirate Lord and King. The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, Pirate Lord. A different take on missing scenes of AWE. Reviews welcome.
1. Captain Swann

Fic: The War Within

Rating: G  
Characters: Elizabeth/Jack Elizabeth/Will  
Chapter Title: Captain Swann  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Disney does, no money being made off this.  
Summary: Captain Elizabeth Swann, Pirate Lord and King. Captain Jack Sparrow, Pirate Lord, lecherous pirate, son of the Keeper of the Code. What will happen on the eve of battle. JE. Reviews welcome.

Please Note: This chapter has been extensively revised since it's initial appearance. Author's note: Like Dead Man's Chest, there is a lot of subtext in At World's End, but you have to be able to sit through the movie more than once. This is my cartharsis. It is what I surmise couldhave happened behind the scenes that we saw in the movie. I wanted to write about the characters motivations, desires and thoughts through AWE. Obviously it has a JE slant. :)

* * *

_Captain Swann…_

_Tomorrow, we are at war…._

Elizabeth Swann. Pirate Lord, Captain of Captains, Pirate King. She couldn't quite believe it. Jack Sparrow had sided with her in order for her to win the coveted title of Pirate King. Sided with _her_!

Elizabeth looked around the room at all the pirates, as they yelled to one another. There was little organisation, only mayhem. It was all getting a bit much for her. _She_ had been captured by one Pirate Lord, held against her will, and then had to watch as Captain Sao Feng died before her.

Now here she was, Pirate King, listening to the Pirate Lords battling it out for goods and services. They were now only declaring what they needed in the way of ammunition for the battle tomorrow and many were exchanging one set of goods for another. Elizabeth tried to listen and contribute as different people yelled back and forth, but her head was tired. _She_ was tired. She had been put into a cell, watched as her first fiancé, former Commodore Norrington, now turned Admiral, and a man who truly cared about her; he had died at the hand of her now fiancé's crazed father. Elizabeth had begged him to come with them, had even kissed him to encourage his vacation of his position, but nay, he would not.

She tried to push it out of her mind and her eyes roved aimlessly around the room, trying to find distraction. She found it in Jack and the Keeper of the Code, Captain Teague as they stood exchanging words. She blanched for a moment as Captain Teague held up a shrunken head toward Jack. Then Barbossa claimed her attention and when she turned back to look for Jack, he was gone.

She decided that she needed to breathe. She excused herself to Barbossa, who just nodded and continued to yell at something Mistress Ching was saying. Elizabeth half smiled to herself. It did not seem that the Pirate King would be missed at all. She did not notice Captain Teague's eyes following her out of the room.

Elizabeth went outside the building. She paused momentarily. There was a figure already there, standing by the water's edge. She debated on returning inside, but more commotion from inside Pirate's Cove drove her to stay, to find elsewhere other than in there to recluse to. She resumed walking towards the edge overlooking the water and stopped. She could now make out the figure. Standing there was the man that caused the ruckus. Jack. She stepped up beside him and looked out over the dark waters. An awkward silence ensued.

Elizabeth finally spoke. "Why Jack?" she questioned. He didn't reply at first. Her question hung in the air.

Finally he replied. "Why not eh Lizzie?" He turned his body slightly towards her, his thumbs hitched in the pockets of his jacket, his eyes firmly on the water. She too kept firmly looking out, trying to stop herself from looking at him. He turned his body back to the water, unconsciously mimicking her stance. "Save young William, get rid of both Beckett and Davy Jones, and as a bonus, annoy Barbossa while keeping my ship. That _is_ fun."

She spoke again. "Jack…" she paused at first, and then firmly she turned towards him. "You must have had a reason Jack. You don't just choose to nominate another person for Pirate King just to get people like those in there," she gestured wildly, "to fight? That is just utter madness." She took in his raised eyebrow and happy little grin. "Oh." She said. Something inside her leapt at his familiar look and she pushed it down and fought to hold her face into some semblance of disgust. "I forgot. You _are_ utterly mad."

He grinned, his gold teeth gleaming in the dim light. "Takes one to know one eh love?"

How dare he? Fuming she turned away from him, arms crossed akimbo, lips pursed in anger. After a moment, she asked, "Jack? Where is Will?"

His dark eyes stared out unseeing over the black waters. "Ah you see love; he is far away from here."

She braced herself before asking the inevitable question. "Did he betray us?"

Jack glanced sideways at her. He could see from her stance that she was stiff. He could hear the unspoken 'Did he betray me' in her question. He thought momentarily before replying. He did not want to lay all his cards out on the table. "No." He watched as her shoulders fell in relief. "No he didn't. But he _is_ in the custody of Beckett."

"We need to get him back Jack."

He turned towards her. "No, no Captain Swann." He motioned toward her with one hand. "_You_ need to get him back." He pointed to himself. "Me, I would be happy to not having anything more to do with young William. It's him that has got me here in the first place. If it were not for him, I would not have gotten into this mess in the first place." He paused momentarily, regarding her with his dark eyes. "Come to think of it, if I had not met you, rescued you that is," he quickly amended, "I would not be in this mess in the first place."

She quickly turned towards him, frowning, missing the brief glimpse of warmth in his eyes. "You would not be here if not for me or Will! You would have been waiting to have your head swinging from some gallows!"

"Ah, but you see Captain Swann," Jack was deprecating. "If not for you and your then beloved fiancé, I would not have been found out in Port Royal and I could have borrowed my wee boat and sailed on to get back me ship. My beloved Black Pearl."

"You needed me and you needed Will…" she declared hotly.

"Nay, you needed me to get Will." He interjected.

Affronted she huffed, "I _most_ certainly did not!"

Jack straightened. "Do you think that _you_ would have gotten young William to declare his intentions towards you if _he_ had not been persuaded in some manner to go after you?" Jack turned and started to walk around in a mincing fashion. "Yes, Miss Swann. After you Miss Swann. Once more, Miss Swann." She huffed at his mimicry and turned away. He stopped and said snidely, "I think not."

A pause as Jack looked at her back. He knew she was hurting, but then again so was he. He had not wanted to come here, not like this, and certainly not with her like this. His… well… Captain Teague always saw too much, particularly into his life and Jack did not want him to see into _this_ particular portion of Jack's life. He continued to watch as Elizabeth stood, her shoulders hunched forward, bracing herself against whatever thoughts were in her head. Jack knew that they needed to talk. She was always waiting for him to mention the Kraken, waiting for him to make some noise about her leaving him tied to that mast, _her_ first real piratical action; _his_ reward for his actions as a good man and returning to his beloved ship.

His eyes turned cold and he started to walk around her again. This time his thoughts were colder, more hurtful. Jack continued in a gallant voice, sarcasm apparent in his tone, as he walked around her. "You would have been stuck with the Former Commodore and become _Mrs_ Commodore and had _wonderful_ parties," his arms waved around, punctuating his words. "To which none of the rest of us would have been invited," she turned and glared at him. He still carried on, ignoring those angry eyes. "But nonetheless, you could have been swanning around, entertaining all those militia people and been having a grand ol' time," stopping in front of her, he put his face right into hers. "Am I not right, Captain Swann?" He waited for an answer.

Elizabeth resolutely kept her face turned away. She knew he was right. She could not acknowledge it outright, but she had to say something. She did not know what to say. Elizabeth could feel his warm breath on her face, his lips only inches away from hers. The last time she had been this close to him, she had left him to die, to be her sacrifice. There were no words to be said. What could she say?

Moments passed and after a while, she said in a small voice, "I don't see what it has to do with you." She felt his head come a little closer to hers, and her breath hitched in her throat.

Jack heard her breath catch as he leaned in that little bit closer. Perhaps she was not as immune to him as she made out to be. He turned away from her, but grinned out into the silent night. This _would_ be fun.

* * *

Reviews are welcomed and encouraged. More chapters to come! TJ 


	2. Deviations I

Fic: The War Within

Rating: G  
Characters: Elizabeth/Jack Elizabeth/Will  
Chapter Title: Deviations I  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Disney does, no money being made off this.  
Summary: Captain Elizabeth Swann, Pirate Lord and King. Captain Jack Sparrow, Pirate Lord, lecherous pirate, son of the Keeper of the Code. What will happen on the eve of battle. JE. Reviews welcome.

6969696969696969696

"So what do you make of that?" Pintel and Ragetti sat behind the barrels, talking in low voices, watching as the two Captains stood by the water.

Pintel continued, "'e looks like 'e's not very happy with 'er." They both peered out, watching as the two Captains talked. Pintel turned towards Ragetti. "Why do you think 'e chose 'er to be the Pirate Lord?"

The tall blonde man shuffled in his position, uncomfortableness evident on his thin face. Finally he sat back and started adjusting the leather on his shoes. In a conversational tone he replied, "I think that Miss Swann feels summat for the Capt'n but doesn't want to let on that she does, so she is telling him that she needs to get Mister Turner back. Capt'n, he doesn't want her to know how much she is under his skin, but doesn't want to get Mister Turner back since he went to all the trouble of gettin' him out there an' all, and she is wantin' him to go after young William." A troublesome pebble popped out from between his dirty toes. He sighed in relief.

Pintel peered out again between the barrels and frowned. "Do you think 'e'll give in to 'er?" He watched as the Captain started to walk around her.

Ragetti sat with his feet out before him, wiggling his toes. "I dunno. He might, what with all them womanly wiles an' all. But I think he's cleverer than that. I think he'll be smart and wait until she can't wait anymore and she'll probably do summat like physical to get him."

"What?" Pintel turned back to his mate and looked goggle eyed at him. "You reckon she'll hit 'im?"

"Maybe." Ragetti again played with the leather on his shoe, before resuming his former position of sitting on his haunches behind one of the barrels. "Perhaps she'll try to, then the Capt'n will get all physical back with her…"

Pintel gave a guffaw, "…and then we'll finally have two happy Capt'ns." Pintel turned back towards the two Captains. "Awww… ain't love just grand?"

Misters Pintel and Ragetti stayed sitting where they were and continued to watch Captains Swann and Sparrow, as they stood looking out over the water's edge.

6969696969696969696

Reviews are welcomed and encouraged. More chapters to come! TJ


	3. Back to Basics

Fic: The War Within

Rating: M  
Characters: Elizabeth/Jack Elizabeth/Will  
Chapter Title: Back to Basics  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Disney does, no money being made off this.  
Summary: Captain Elizabeth Swann, Pirate Lord and King. Captain Jack Sparrow, Pirate Lord, lecherous pirate, son of the Keeper of the Code. What will happen on the eve of battle. JE. Reviews welcome.

6969696969696969696

Elizabeth moved slowly. She could not believe how she felt having Jack that close to her once more. It raised questions, feelings, thoughts that would not go away. She had blindly excused herself from Jack's presence, and walked, nay, ran away from him.

Elizabeth had felt his eyes following her as she moved away from him, away from his disturbing presence. She had stumbled over Pintel and Ragetti behind some barrels, but had quickly righted herself, mumbled some apologies and moved quickly back towards the inner sanctuary.

Elizabeth found herself walking through some of the strange rooms within Pirate's Cove. The other pirates it seemed had made their way into general carousing on their various ships. She did not approve of it. She thought that they needed to work on strategy. After all, that is what James would have done with his men.

James. Her eyes teared at the thought of him - Commodore James Norrington. Actually it was Admiral from the look of his uniform. He had obviously moved up in Beckett's eyes. She refused to consider what his station actually cost him, or what it had cost her.

Elizabeth wanted to continue thinking of him as a good man. He loved her. James had loved her. Just when she thought that she had not had anyone left who cared about her. She knew she had Will, he loved her, but still… she felt guilty whenever she saw him, knowing that she had kissed Jack Sparrow, had kissed Jack to an inch of his life and left him for dead. Her father was dead; she was now an orphan and also an outlaw.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and shook her head. She would not let sad thoughts get in the way. Elizabeth talked to herself and tried to get her thoughts in order. She needed to keep her head straight for the battle tomorrow. She needed to decide on strategy. She needed to keep up her strength. She needed… god, she didn't know what she needed. She threw herself into a nearby chair and slumped, crossing her arms across her abdomen.

She felt very restless and far too keyed up to sleep. She knew that she should rest, but could not sit still long enough in one spot, let alone lie down. She lifted one hand traced the arm of the chair, her thoughts wandering once more.

6969696969696969696

_flashback_

"_I knew you'd come back. I knew you were a good man."_

_She felt comforted in the belief that she knew she was not wrong about his character. He was a good man, and she knew he would do the right thing, by his men and by his ship. _

_The voice inside her whispered, '…And by you.' She chose to ignore it. _

_Elizabeth started to walk towards him. She had realised that the Kraken was after him. She realised that Jack knew about this long before anyone else. She needed to keep Will and the other men safe. She felt daring in the realism that she would need to send this man to his grave, an early grave in order to save herself. _

'_To save the crew,' she thought wildly. 'I'm doing it to save us - Will and me and the crew!' She was doing it for the crew. _

'_No,' said the voice inside her. 'You are not, love. You are doing it solely to save your own sorry hide.' _

_With a small inner cry at what that thought revealed to her about herself, she raised her face and pressed her lips upon his. _

_The heat of his lips touched hers, and she was swept away. The thrill of it… never in her wildest dreams had she thought that she would be kissing a pirate, this pirate, this good pirate. _

_Meeting his tongue with hers, letting it caress hers, feeling his teeth against the edges of her tongue, the softness of his lips pushing against hers. She could feel the muscles beneath the palms of her hands, against the pads of her fingers, the hair of his moustache against her sensitive upper lip; she could taste the very essence of him. _

_Feelings railed at her, tore at her as she slowly ended the kiss, letting his tongue massage hers once more before she moved her head away slowly; she grimaced as she fought to lock the manacle around his wrist. She was so close to him. _

6969696969696969696

"Stop it," she hissed to herself. She did not need to waste time on silly meanderings. She had better things to do.

"Ah, the thing that Jack knows he wants but does not claim it for himself." A voice came from the darkness. Elizabeth raised her head.

"Tia Dalma." Shocked Elizabeth acknowledged the dark skinned woman. Tia Dalma walked slowly out of the shadows and into the room. She stared hard at Elizabeth, until Elizabeth shifted uneasily in her seat.

"Jack Sparrow does not claim for himself. Perhaps him got himself a conscience after all."

"Tia Dalma – why aren't you in the brig?" Elizabeth glanced around uneasily.

"I _am_ there." She smiled; her smile slow and wide, her eyes locking with Elizabeth's. "I am here as well." She moved towards Elizabeth. Her fingers reached out to hold Elizabeth's chin in her fingertips. They felt cold against Elizabeth's skin. "To get to know you better." She answered the unspoken question in Elizabeth's eyes. Elizabeth sat very still as the dark skinned woman examined her, turning her head this way and that. "I can see why him want to be the one. Carve out him heart. No more pain."

"Who?" Elizabeth couldn't help but ask. "Who wants to carve out his heart? Davy Jones? His heart is already out." Elizabeth cried out as her head was flung aside.

"Talk not of Davy Jones! Him a fool. Him corrupted his purpose." She lifted her head suddenly, as if smelling the air. "I know. You were full of sorrow after Jack went to the Locker. I know what it is that caused you so much sorrow." She pounced on Elizabeth, pinning her to her chair. Elizabeth shrank back. "Do it again. Sacrifice witty Jack once more. It will be for the good of all." Again, Tia Dalma lifted her head. Her eyes searched the shadows. She turned back to Elizabeth and smiled her strange, slow smile. "It will be for the good," she reiterated, slowly nodding her head. She walked away, melting into the shadows.

Elizabeth took a shuddering breath. Sacrifice him…again. Elizabeth hugged her arms around her body as she thought back once more to that fateful day.

6969696969696969696

_Flashback_

_She was so close to him.__ Elizabeth could feel the cold steel against her hand, contrasting greatly with the warmth from Jack's hand and body that was pressed against hers. She wanted him, yet she did not want him. Inside Elizabeth felt cold and numb. She wanted to feel. She wanted to feel him again, like moments before. Elizabeth was finding it harder and harder to breath._

"_It's not us," she breathed against him. __ "It's after you, not the ship..." She implored him with her eyes to see, to understand. "This is the only way, don't you see?" She wanted him to understand why. Why it was that she was doing this. It was important that he understood._

_She leaned in once more, wanting to taste him again, to feel again. She stopped herself__. She tried to tell herself it was okay that she was doing this. It was for the good of all. Softly Elizabeth said, "I'm not sorry." _

_The words hung in the air, like a thick miasma. She raised her eyes to his and waited for what seemed to be an eternity for him to speak to her. His eyes spoke volumes and her gut wrenched for what she had just done. She watched as his mouth lifted into a small smile and one word left his mouth._

"**Pirate."**_ Finally he had spoken and with that one word, she had been cut down. That word and his tone and all its meaning had set off a warring within, a gut reaction if you will, within her body. It twisted her, twisted inside her, cutting her, cruelly taunting her. _

_She did the only thing she could. She ran._

6969696969696969696

Pirate. Elizabeth took a shuddering breath.

Pirate. The word reverberated around her head, a million times a day since the Kraken attack. She knew that she had felt silly after she found out that almost everyone, (Mister Gibbs, Will, Pintel, Ragetti, Cotton, probably even Cotton's parrot) knew that the Kraken had been after Jack. She couldn't tell any of them, confide in any of them what she had done. It was mutinous action against the Captain of the ship. Plan his demise and act on it. She scoffed quietly to herself. Stupidly she had thought that she was the only one who had worked it out. That she was the only one who could save everybody.

Pirate. It ate away at her constantly, yet it fed her with resolution on their trip to rescue Jack from the locker. _She_ was a pirate. She _was_ a pirate. Elizabeth took another breath. She was Pirate King.

A voice came out of the gloom.

"It's what we do today that counts, not what mistakes we might have made yesterday."

Elizabeth's head flew up and her eyes met that of Captain Teague. He looked at her with dark eyes, full of mystery. She nodded at his words, her mouth suddenly dry. She stared back at him, watching, waiting.

A shadow behind him moved and as she watched, Jack Sparrow moved into the room. Their eyes met.


	4. Be our own Masters

Fic: The War Within

Rating: M  
Characters: Elizabeth/Jack Elizabeth/Will  
Chapter Title: Be our own Masters  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Disney does, no money being made off this.  
Summary: Captain Elizabeth Swann, Pirate Lord and King. Captain Jack Sparrow, Pirate Lord, lecherous pirate, son of the Keeper of the Code. What will happen on the eve of battle. JE. Reviews welcome.

Please note that earlier chapters have been revised and re-edited. You may wish to go back and re-read.

* * *

"Come on! You know Barbossa doesn't like to be kept waitin'!"

"I'm tryin'. I comin' as fast as I can!" Ragetti stumbled over his feet, cradling a hat in his arms as if it were a babe. "It's hard you know, with only the one eye."

Pintel rolled his own two perfectly good eyes. "You've only ever 'ad jus' the one eye. Just 'cause you have a patch now don't mean you had two eyes afore."

A look of hurt crossed Ragetti's thin face. "Well, it felt like I did you know." They walked hurriedly towards the Black Pearl, Pintel leading the way.

A thin piece of rope caught the tall pirate around the ankle and Ragetti fell onto the wet wood of the short dock. He still maintained his hold on the hat and kept the items held within.

"Oi, careful with those." Pintel hurried back to the lanky blond and helped him to his feet. "Barbossa will have your hide if you lost any of 'em."

Ragetti looked at Pintel's face and smiled, the black patch looking oddly out of place on his face. "I managed to keep 'em. With me one eye an' all! I dunno if I coulda done that with me wooden eye."

Pintel sighed. He needed to get Ragetti to the ship before Captain Barbossa sent out someone else out to find them. "Yes," he said gently as if talking to a child, carefully guiding Ragetti toward the gangplank before the Black Pearl. "With a patch, you're like a _real_ pirate now!" He made to laugh and waited patiently for his mate to catch up with his thoughts.

Ragetti looked at him for a moment, then grinned as he caught up. He laughed and guffawed along with Pintel. "Oh yeah, a real pirate! I'm a real pirate! Arrr…"

"Aye, arrrrr. Now let's get moving. Barbossa's waitin'."

As they moved up the gangplank, Ragetti asked, "Was I not a real pirate before? I mean, I was sailing with all them pirates," he stumbled again, causing Pintel to rush forward to try and catch him, but Ragetti quickly recovered. "And I did all that piratin' stuff. Did you not think I was a real pirate?"

Pintel stopped. Ragetti did too. "Now, what kind of stupid question is that?" Ragetti looked downward, his face looking troubled and sad. Pintel put a bright smile on his round face and in his gruff voice. "A 'course I did think you were a damned pirate."

"Master Ragetti." A forceful voice sounded from the deck of the Pearl, sounding impatient. "Were you coming onboard with them pieces of eight?" The question hung for a moment and then, "Or were you waiting for an engraved invitation?"

Captain Barbossa stood on the deck on the Black Pearl, waiting for the pieces of eight that would enable him to reclaim his own course, his own destiny.

Pintel's grovelling voice floated up toward him. "Yessir, we're a comin' sir. Weren't tryin' to keep your lordyship waitin'." Captain Barbossa rolled his eyes as he heard Pintel say in a quieter voice, "Now, see what you've done, with all your silly questions about whether you're a damned pirate or not. Come on move!"

As Pintel and Ragetti climbed onto the deck, Barbossa reached out to pluck the hat from Ragetti's arms. Quickly, he looked into it and counted the items under his breath. He lifted his head and grinned, yellowed teeth shining in the moonlight. "Tomorrow the mastery of the seas will be ours again!"

* * *


	5. Live with Yourself

Fic: The War Within

Rating: M  
Characters: Elizabeth/Jack Elizabeth/Will  
Chapter Title: Live with Yourself  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Disney does, no money being made off this.  
Summary: Captain Elizabeth Swann, Pirate Lord and King. Captain Jack Sparrow, Pirate Lord, lecherous pirate, son of the Keeper of the Code. What will happen on the eve of battle. JE. Reviews welcome.

Author's note: Thanks to all those who have left reviews. I really appreciate it! TJ

* * *

"Jackie…"

Jack winced and turned slowly. There stood Captain Teague.

"Um…" Jack tried for nonchalance in both attitude and voice. "Oh, hello… again. To what do I owe this mighty pleasure of your company… again?"

Keeper of the Code, Captain Teague, eyeballed Jack until Jack was forced to drop his eyes.

"Oh," Jack said in a small voice.

Teague turned and walked away. He motioned for Jack to follow him. Jack followed, with his shoulders down, like a little scolded child. Movement caught his eye and he saw the figures of Ragetti and Pintel as they scurried toward his ship.

- 'What are those two up to this time?' Jack wondered. He stopped in his tracks. Jack scrunched his eyes to see them better. 'Hmm…. the tall, thin one looks like he is carrying… a hat? Wait! Wasn't there a hat that was being passed around before…?'

Jack's eyes narrowed. His gaze followed the hurrying figures, watched as the taller one fell down and the short, balding one helped him up. His eyes roved beyond them and saw the Pearl. He looked up toward the deck of the Pearl. He could just make out the hat that belonged to Barbossa, as he stood on the deck. Barbossa was waiting at the other end of the gangplank. Jack made as if to follow them, his foot had taken a single step towards _his_ ship when a cough stopped him, literally, in his tracks.

Jack looked around, his feet still pointed towards _his_ ship. Teague had stopped just a few feet away, beyond Jack and he looked as if he was undoubtedly waiting for Jack. Jack sighed. Teague looked down pointedly at Jack's feet. Jack followed his eyes down to his own feet. He looked up at Teague and back down at his feet. Jack made as if he himself had been unaware that his feet had changed their motion and direction. He looked down at them as if in doubt, a frown marring his countenance and picked up one foot then the other.

"When had they done that?" He said aloud. Teague sighed and coughed again, while he muttered something under his breath. Jack couldn't help himself. "Nasty cough you have mate. You should get something done about that…" his voice peetered off at the look on Teague's face. "Right! Following you we are." Jack quickly made his feet move again, quicker this time, and followed Teague hastily through the doors. Jack started to get nervous as Teague led the way through various rooms and caverns, each room emptier and more silent than the previous one they passed through, until they reached one far removed from the main rooms.

"Oh! I hear voices!" exclaimed Jack loudly, with an apparent grin of relief. Teague raised an eyebrow at him. Jack brought his volume down to a loud petulant whisper. "Well, I do." At Teague's snort, Jack clarified by mouthing at him, "Female ones."

Teague shook his head sadly. He paused in the shadows by the entrance to the room, held his finger up to his lips, and motioned for Jack to quietly come and stand next to him. Jack shook his head. Teague frowned and again, motioned for him to come. Again, Jack shook his head.

At Teague's surly and questioning look, Jack responded quietly, "Thank you for the kind offer of your friendly overtures, but I will - unfortunately - have to hastily and vehemently decline." Jack took one look at the thunderous look in Teague's eyes and muttered, "Hmm… on second thoughts, it's mightily draughty here and standing next to you seems less… hazardous to my health." He exaggeratedly tiptoed to Teague's side.

Jack, hidden in the shadows saw at once that Elizabeth was in the room, along with… Tia Dalma? He surmised that once again, Tia Dalma had many talents. He grinned wickedly - a woman of many talents indeed. He caught Teague's eyes, and froze. He coughed quietly, and hastily composed his facial features into a more sombre countenance. Teague made a quiet harrumph in his direction before turning his attention back to the room before them.

"…To get to know you better." Tia Dalma was in discussion with Elizabeth. Elizabeth had remained seated in a chair. Jack could see that Elizabeth sat very still as the dark skinned woman examined her, turning Elizabeth's head this way and that. "I can see why him want to be the one. Carve out him heart. No more pain."

At this comment, Jack stiffened. Did everyone know what it was he wanted? Jack could feel Teague's eyes upon him. He shrugged and waved his hands ineffectually at the older man, "Yes, yes, it's about living with yourself forever. Now shut it and listen…" Jack felt Teague bristle and Jack thought it best if he, Jack, slightly edged away.

Jack's attention was drawn back by Elizabeth's cry. He could see her head had been flung to one side. Tia Dalma was talking again. "Talk not of Davy Jones! Him a fool. Him corrupted his purpose." Tia Dalma's voice was harsh to Jack's ears and he wanted to dash into the room. He froze as the Obeah woman lifted her head suddenly, as if smelling the air.

Both men drew back further into the shadows. They watched and breathed a silent sigh of relief when the dark skinned woman turned back to Elizabeth.

"I know. You were full of sorrow after Jack went to the Locker. I know what it is that caused you so much sorrow." Jack's ears pricked up. Was Elizabeth's folly discussed prior to his rescue? He jumped slightly when Tia Dalma pounced on Elizabeth, pinning her to her chair. Jack noted that Elizabeth shrank back, looking very pale and small. He heard Tia hiss, "Do it again. Sacrifice witty Jack once more. It will be for the good of all."

"Oi! Damn women! Can't trust any of the lot." Jack grumbled quietly to himself.

The older man laughed quietly. "Looks like Tia Dalma is prepared to get you back from the Locker only to send you back herself. You must have done a number on her mate. Told you never to get on the wrong side of her."

They watched as Tia Dalma walked away, moving out their sight. Teague looked at the woman left. Elizabeth looked devastated. He turned his gaze to Jack. Jack's eyes were unreadable as he watched the young woman bow low with her heavy thoughts. Teague's quiet whisper broke the silence between the men. "She's feeling badly about something she's done." He continued to watch Jack.

Jack gritted his teeth and his reply was curt. "Aye."

Teague quietly assessed Jack. He knew that Elizabeth needed to resolve this, before she could lead these ruffians into battle as Pirate King. Whatever it was this woman had to be guilty about, it involved this pirate before him. He looked at the younger man with dark mysterious eyes; those dark, brooding eyes so reminiscent of his own. "I'll wager you know what that is then."

Jack could feel Teague's eyes on him. There was a short pause before Jack replied, "Aye." Jack most certainly knew what it was that was eating away at Elizabeth Swann. He wasn't entirely sure which action she was most guilty about. Passionately kissing him, or sending him to his death. The former he wasn't complaining about, the latter he had plenty to moan about. Either way she was most certainly guilty.

Teague's eyes searched Jack's, before sighing. "You cannot live in yesterday Jackie."

Silence hung in the air. Jack straightened and went to step forward, but paused momentarily. "If you were me - which you're not - what would you be doing about now?" His eyes remained fastened on Elizabeth. "Aside from admiring the handsomeness and charm that you would be if you were me - which again, unfortunately, you're not."

Teague looked between Jack and Elizabeth. "It's what we do today that counts, not what mistakes we might have made yesterday." His voice was louder as his comment extended to include the young English girl. Captain Teague's eyes connected with Elizabeth Swann's.

Jack nodded and stepped forward, Teague's words reverberating in his mind. He stepped toward the woman who sent him to Davy Jones' Locker, the woman who had kissed him so passionately while her fiancé was seated not but a few feet away; of whom he spent his time in the locker thinking about and almost going crazy; he lifted his eyes and met those of _Captain_ Elizabeth Swann.

Teague nodded once to Elizabeth before turning away.

* * *

Reviews welcome! TJ. More chapters to follow. 


	6. One Cannot live without Inconsistency

Fic: The War Within

Rating: M  
Characters: Elizabeth/Jack Elizabeth/Will  
Chapter Title: One Cannot live without Inconsistency.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Disney does, no money being made off this.  
Summary: Captain Elizabeth Swann, Pirate Lord and King. Captain Jack Sparrow, Pirate Lord, lecherous pirate, son of the Keeper of the Code. What will happen on the eve of battle. JE. Reviews welcome.

* * *

Elizabeth stared at him from her chair.

Jack looked on at her, his face impassive. They were now quite alone. Teague had left them quickly and now in this room, they were alone, free from all others. He waited for her to break the silence. He knew that she wanted answers. So did he, come to think of it, but he was a patient man. She however… waiting added more fuel to her temper, stoking it, ready to burst at an inappropriate time. Jack waited.

Elizabeth knew that Jack would be thinking quickly in his mind. He would be planning his every step, and he would also plan for every contingency that arose. She looked at him, standing there waiting for her to say something.

She knew that deep down, she admired, almost respected Jack's ability to move quickly from thought to thought and amend plans as he went, always seeming to be ahead of everyone three or four steps. Elizabeth had read enough books about him that she had always imagined how _that_ pirate would have planned his moves. She did not think about how he depended a lot on luck. She lifted her head high and spoke; her voice sounded loud following the silence.

"I know why you did it Jack."

Jack continued to look at her with that inscrutable gaze. He waited.

Elizabeth stood up and glared at him.

Elizabeth knew that she would have to hold her tongue if she wanted Jack's answer, for at this moment, it seemed that Jack would quite happily walk off in the opposite direction. She had to be careful if she wanted the right answers. She wanted his answer dammit! She did not want him to evade her questions. She would wait until he was ready to answer her and not a moment before.

Resolve stiffened her already ramrod back and she stood waiting, waiting for him to break a growing silence. After what seemed an interminable while, he finally spoke.

"And what did your brilliant powers of deduction deduct from my actions?" His voice was dry.

Elizabeth was showing annoyance in her face. She continued to glare at him and retorted, "I was the only Pirate Lord whom you might be able to influence." Her temper flared white-hot when she heard his answering chuckle. She stared at him in disbelief and anger. _'- How dare he laugh?' _She was right, not him!

"I was!" Elizabeth's voice rang out clearly in the chamber. "You saw it as a chance to vote the one person who might fit into your plans! I plan on fighting! You plan on staying alive to run away!

"Not so much running away, as just living to fight another day."

Elizabeth stopped, her lips pursed and her breath coming heavily. He truly was an infuriating man! She looked at him, her eyes narrowing and said in a derisive tone, "I _know_ you Jack. You only saw the vote for me as a means to accomplish whatever it was you wanted to do. Too bad you hadn't counted on me." At his querying look, she clarified in a somewhat smug tone, "You _have_ to follow me Jack. You nominated me Pirate King. You said, and I quote, 'I vote for… Captain Swann'."

"Did I?" he queried mockingly. "So I did."

He grinned at her. She thought the grin seemed somewhat inane to her. She tilted her head to the side in annoyance. "Jack…" she started derisively.

"Elizabeth…" he followed mockingly, a sardonic look on his bearded face. He waved one hand ineffectually, almost dismissively, in the air. "Must have been that time in the Locker. Must have addled my brain."

She scowled at him. "It was because I was the most deserving of the title!" she firmly stated. Elizabeth walked towards him, her eyes narrowed, challenging him to refute her statement. "And you know it Jack."

"Ah yes, that was it!" Jack's disparaging reply rang through the room. He looked almost pityingly at her. "I _thought_ it was because _you_ were the most deserving to be called King of Pirates." His tone then took on an almost scathing undertone. "After all, not that many Pirate Lords can be so worthy of the title as they do not often plan or execute such a well-planned demise of one that is their captain." He watched her closely and noted that she squirmed under his gaze. His voice low, "Perhaps Sao Feng should have been more careful. He wasn't aware of your mutinous tendencies."

"What are you implying Jack?" she asked, pulling up sharply. Her breath slammed into her chest when his dark eyes locked on hers. She held herself erect, bristling with self-righteous indignation. However, no answer seemed forthcoming and his gaze seemed locked on hers unwaveringly.

As Jack's eyes bore into hers, Elizabeth's guilt over her previous actions towards Jack assuaged her. It ate away at her almost constantly these days. She always tried to ignore it. Her plan had been to rescue Jack from the Locker, she would talk to him about it, he would forgive her and then she would be free of the guilt. But they had not talked and she was not yet free of the feelings of guilt; guilt from kissing him, tasting him; guilt from betraying Will; guilt from her realisation that she had been wrong; guilt in sending a man to his death. Elizabeth desperately fought for control of herself, and of the situation. She tried to hold his gaze, her face blank.

Jack was amused. The guilt she felt showed on her face. He could see it in her eyes, in her mannerisms, in every movement of her young body. It seemed to assail her at every moment. He was determined to make the most of his time left. He _would_ enjoy this.

As no further comments came from her, he looked down at the ground thinking for a moment. Jack knew that he wanted to push her buttons, get that passion of Elizabeth's raised higher. He would push her buttons _'– only a little bit'_ he told himself. The game was afoot! He raised his eyes back to her, smiled slightly and if she had but known what was going through his mind, she would have run from the room. "Tell me," Jack started innocently, "while on the Flying Dutchman…"

Elizabeth sighed. Jack was playing games again. She knew from the lack of seriousness in his tone. Her chest grew tight in remembrance of her time aboard the Flying Dutchman. Her thoughts focused on James and their kiss. She gave Jack a slight nod to continue.

"…So while you were aboard the Dutchman, did you perhaps come across our mutual friend Admiral Norrington?"

His eyes seemed to gleam, but she did not notice. She nodded again in affirmation; her throat tight in remembrance of her last sighting of James Norrington. "Yes," she replied in a low voice. "James…" Elizabeth lowered her eyes to the floor. "He died."

"Ah!" His head cocked to one side, taking in her somewhat dejected answer. He smiled to himself as he drove his shot in. He raised his eyebrow, as if in query. "Did you kiss him before you drive him to an early demise as well?"

Elizabeth's head snapped up. "Do not talk so of James! He was an honourable man!"

' – _Point to Jack!'_ Jack sauntered towards her.

"Let's talk of honour then, shall we?" Jack held his arms held wide in front of him. "Beckett now rules the seven seas, thanks to his possession of the heart of Davy Jones which we saw on Isla Cruces, when _we_ had possession of it." "That, alas, is when we, or at least I, last saw our former Commodore oh, and incidentally those Letters of Marque that _you_ obtained." He turned to her, with a mocking bow. Straightening he added, "Now he turns up an Admiral in Beckett's company."

"James was on our side!" she declared hotly, refusing to accede to Jack what she thought he already knew. James only chose a side at the end. More guilt assailed her. James Norrington chose what she chose and he died. She felt truly at fault.

Jack smiled to himself. _'- Feeling a mite guilty Miss Swann?,'_ he mused as their gazes held. He chuckled quietly to himself. _'- Let's see how guilty you feel about young William eh?' _

"Loyal to the end. You were never this loyal to young William." His eyebrows waggled at her, inviting her to recall her less than faithful moment on the deck of the Pearl, just moments before she chained Jack to the mast. He knew she had not been thinking so much of Will when her tongue explored his, when her lips suckled and claimed his.

Elizabeth tore her eyes away from Jack's knowing look. She knew she hadn't talked to Will. She had not explained to him why she was grieving so much for Jack. She had not explained to him that she felt guilt constantly over her contrived actions. She had not spoken properly to her fiancé, not for months since the Kraken took down Jack and the Pearl. She knew that Jack knew. Her heart ached for the web of deceit that she had concocted. Her parting words to Will had been that Will could not trust her. She did not expect Will to trust her, for she could not trust herself. Her heart twisted for the man who loved her.

"Will is a decent man," she said quietly.

"Yes, and that is why he is right here." The sarcasm was apparent in Jack's voice.

"He has his reasons!" Elizabeth cried. Her hands bunched into fists at her side. Anger rose in her. Anger at Will for not really knowing her; anger at Jack for his assumption that he knew her better than Will did; anger at Jack for teasing her this way. She shook with the force of her emotions at Jack's seemingly uncaring, somewhat dismissive glance. Her voice was low when she spoke. "Some people keep their promises Jack."

Jack sneered at Elizabeth as he walked closer to her. "Not all of us can afford to be altruistic."

"His father is alive!"

Jack stopped and looked heavenward. "Wonders will never cease. Bootstrap Bill Turner lives!" Jack turned back to her. "So now…he can make off the Flying Dutchman, quick-as-a-fiddle, right-as-rain, Bob's-your-uncle, and go off with young William and live happily ever after, isn't that the right of it, Lizzie-belle? Oh, yes that's a jolly good reason." Jack leaned his face directly into hers, forcing her to look at him. Jack drew away from her. "I'm sure young _Captain_ Turner always has such good reasons."

Sickeningly, Elizabeth realised that Bootstrap would never live with his son. He was already dead. That was why he was already in service on the Dutchman. How stupid could she have been? Of course he was in servitude!

But what of Will? Was he willing to free his father at the cost of his own life? Elizabeth quickly recalled that Will betrayed them in order to get the Pearl. Had he betrayed them again this time? Will gave them all over in order to be Captain of the Black Pearl. He wanted to avenge his father. What other desperate measures would he be willing to take?

Elizabeth realised that she only knew that much before she went off with Sao Feng. Who knew what else Will planned? Stricken Elizabeth looked up at Jack. This man before her had given her to Sao Feng. She swallowed hard; her throat felt tight and constricted.

As if Jack read her mind, he asked, "Tell me, Elizabeth, how did Sao Feng die?"

Elizabeth looked startled at the question, before realisation dawned in her face. "I didn't kill him if that's what you mean! I watched him die Jack, right in front of me!"

"Ah yes, I'd forgotten." He smiled tauntingly at her. "You like men to die in front of you, preferably at your hands. Tell me – did you kiss Sao Feng?" Jack paused "… and was it before or after he was injured?"

Elizabeth's open palm went whistling through the air. Jack's hand shot out like a striking cobra, to grasp her wrist before she made contact.

"That's not playing nice, Lizzie."

His eyes were alert, and the whimsical Jack that Elizabeth was more familiar with had all but disappeared. She struggled to free her wrist from his grasp.

Jack tugged at her wrist, and Elizabeth fell toward him, her body coming into close contact with his. He gazed at her for a while, his face close to hers, before bringing his other arm up to hold her in place. Elizabeth gasped at the added contact and struggled anew. He grinned sardonically at her struggles.

She became heavily aware of how close they were, his thighs intimately touching hers, his hips pressed against hers. Her body betrayed her with an answering heat. Hating herself, she whispered shakily, "That's _Captain__Swann_ to you, Jack."

Her breathing was rapid and her heart pounded. He held onto her wrist and waist tightly and, try as she might, she could not free herself. She hated that she was being reminded that physically, she was weaker than him.

She gasped as his leg moved; their thighs were touching that intimately. His hand still locked around her wrist, much in the manner as the manacle did on the deck of the Pearl. When next he spoke, her eyes fell on his lips.

He lifted his head to look her in the eye. His mouth lifted on one side, revealing his gold teeth. "Forgive me… _Captain_."

Elizabeth looked deep into his eyes. She could see the defensiveness that he hid, that he hid behind. This man had been through so much.

Her own mind was far from being clear, her thoughts jumbled within her head as she held Jack's eyes with her own. One clear word rose unbidden in her mind. '_Pirate_.' It almost undid her. Other thoughts crowded her head after that one word, coming to her hard and fast, threatening her composure.

_-__"Elizabeth!"_

_-__"Will!"_

_-__"I keep the promises I make, Jack."_

_-__ "__Elizabeth... Turner. I'm a maid in the Governor's household."_

_- "__At least once more, Miss Swann, as always."_

Elizabeth searched for some emotion, for something, anything in his eyes, but Jack's were unfathomable. Jack just stood, gazing at her. She felt uneasy for the second time that night.

_-__"Elizabeth... it would never have worked between us darling. I'm sorry..."_

_-__"I'm not sorry."_

Something wrenched inside her heart.

In a sudden moment of clarity, Elizabeth realised that his vote for her was his way of forgiving her for sending him to the Locker. She had been blind to the words behind his actions! He forgave her. Her heart leapt at the thought that perhaps he truly had forgiven her and she could be free of this guilt.

In disbelief at this realisation she stared at him and another memory passed through her mind.

-_"As I said, persuade me."_

Yes. Persuade me. Elizabeth recalled that simple phrase often in her sleep and when she thought of Jack. She could feel her heart starting to race. She remembered being so close to Jack when he held those letters of marque, the back of his hand brushing against her cheek. She herself had raised her face, her lips waiting for his to brush against them, nay to crush them beneath his. Elizabeth had wanted him to be dishonourable, to _persuade_ her, to make her _work_ for those letters. She had been crushed and yet relieved when they had been interrupted. Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes held his. With that one memory, something else unfurled within her … heat.

A thousand words went unsaid between them, yet it seemed as if they had indeed spoken them.

Jack finally spoke, breaking the heavy silence. "Not so easy eh Lizzie." He watched her expressive face; his own a mask, as if not wishing to betray his own feelings.

Unconsciously she softened towards him. She wanted him to know that she knew. What she had finally come to realise. She leaned into his body before speaking carefully, trying to convey what she wanted to say without saying too much.

"If one does not understand a person, one tends to regard him as a fool, Jack." She stared at him, willing him to see that she understood – finally. She had been a fool. Elizabeth leaned closer, willing him to place his lips on hers.

Jack frowned as he stared into her eyes. _'Did she know?'_ he wondered. Jack knew that he was at an impasse. He no longer had the compass – no that it mattered as it had not worked since he left Port Royal all that time ago. Life as he had known it had changed and not necessarily for the better. His heart ached and he knew that he could not get what he wanted. After all that time in the Locker, with his thoughts for company, he had decided that his stabbing the heart and taking the place as Captain would undoubtedly be more freeing than the life he would have here. Would he be willing to give in for just one time before he stabbed the heart? After all, his heart would be far from him – finally – and he would no longer have to deal with the pangs every time he saw this woman. Jack recalled the feeling of her lips on his, her tongue touching, tasting, licking, caressing his own. _'- Oh for a lick.'_ What would one time matter?

His eyes flickered for a moment before taking on the whimsical nature that hid his many depths.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said, referring to her closeness within his embrace. "You are encouraging a much liberated man who has spent many months in Davy Jones' Locker."

Jack's eyes bored into hers and her breath caught at the blazing light deep in his. _'- What was he saying?' _she questioned herself. _'Did he… was he…'_ Her breathing was harsh as she watched his intense gaze rove over her face and down her neck. Elizabeth froze as Jack leaned his head forward and breathed against her ear.

"A man who has been devoid of company …"

A frisson of heat tore through her body.

"…willing or otherwise…" he finished thickly, and he moved her body agonisingly slowly against him.

She felt the answering heat all over her body.

"There are those who would not wait to throw a woman down and have their way with them… _Elizabeth_."

As his lips brushed the column of her throat, she moaned. She felt him smile against her skin. Her body ached for more. She leaned back against his arm and pushed her hips forward to his. _'– Just once more,'_ she claimed silently. She moved her hand up to the nape of his neck and leaned forward.

Jack could feel Elizabeth pushing against him and he desperately wanted to give into the feelings that he had buried deep within. _'- Just once more'_, he groaned to himself. _'I need to feel…'_

Jack knew that he would be condemning himself to a lifelong and beyond servitude when he stabbed the heart, but he knew that he had Tia Dalma, nay, Calypso's blessing. That was why she had encouraged Elizabeth to help him get what he wanted. He also knew that he would never have his love waiting every ten years for him. He would be cursed to live his life alone. Perhaps Bootstrap would be willing to stay as First Mate when Jack became Captain of the Flying Dutchman.

He stopped as she moved willingly against him. Memories of William Turner – both of them – came unbidden to him. Bootstrap and young Master Turner. They were both good men and they had done right by him. He needed to do right by them. Right now, he needed to be honourable; a _decent_ man.

"Thank you for the offer," his voice husky as her body moved temptingly against his, "but I will have to hastily decline…," With that, he relinquished his hold on her and flung her wrist from him, as if disgusted.

She fell back from him and stumbled a little before righting herself.

"By your leave, _Elizabeth…"_ he bowed mockingly.

She stared at him, her emotions running across her face – disbelief, hunger, humiliation, anger. "You're despicable." She hissed.

A flash of memory echoed in both their heads…

_- "Stick and stones love. I saved your life. You save mine. We're square."_

"Knowing your own darkness is the best method for dealing with the darknesses of other people." Jack said cryptically before he turned from her.

"I intend to go after Will and free him from Beckett," Elizabeth called impulsively to Jack's retreating back. She knew she wanted to say something before he left the room. Elizabeth had searched her mind quickly. _'- And that's best you could come up with?_' She asked herself with a quiet groan.

He was almost at the entrance when he stopped. He inclined his head toward to her and his eyes held hers.

"Did it ever occur to you that young William might be exactly where he wishes to be?"

She stared at him.

His voice floated back to her. "The most terrifying thing is to accept oneself completely."

His parting words echoed in the almost empty chamber. Elizabeth hated that he always seemed to have the last word.

* * *

Reviews welcome! TJ. More chapters to follow. 


	7. Mastery of the Sea

Fic: The War Within

Rating: M  
Characters: Elizabeth/Jack Elizabeth/Will  
Chapter Title: Mastery of the Sea  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Disney does, no money being made off this.  
Summary: Captain Elizabeth Swann, Pirate Lord and King. Captain Jack Sparrow, Pirate Lord, lecherous pirate, son of the Keeper of the Code. What will happen on the eve of battle. JE. Reviews welcome.

* * *

Author note: Please note that the previous chapter (Chapter 6 – One Cannot Live with Inconsistency) was incorrectly put up i.e. wrong version uploaded and was missing a great deal of content. Final version has been put up instead. If you read it when it was first put up, I strongly advise you to re-read it as it is radically different. As always, reviews are always welcomed and encouraged.

6969696969696969696

Chapter seven

Barbossa sat in the Captain's Cabin, fingering the items in the collected hat. Pieces of Eight he scoffed. Master Gibbs had the right of it. 'Pieces of whatever we had on hand' was more like it. Nonetheless these pieces were the key to restoring his own fate, his own destiny. He no longer had to rely on anyone; he was back from the dead. He – Hector Barbossa – he was a Pirate Lord and he had never passed on his piece of eight. This was why Tia Dalma brought him back. That and she knew that they would need him when Jack went to the locker. How she knew that, he never thought to ask.

Jack. That conniving little whelp. He never thought he'd see the day when Jack would double nay triple cross him, Hector Barbossa. He surmised that he had it coming. After all he had mutinied against the lad.

His mind spoke to him. '- Aye but that was when he was but just a lad. The lad grew up and was not so forgiving."

Hector frowned. '- Aye true but he were still innocent and believed that people could be trusted.'

His mind scoffed at him. '- You think so? I think now. His love of the sea was what kept him going all those years. He had never a lady love that he lost his heart to. He had _The Black Pearl and… Vengence_.'

Hector scowled '- Firstly, I had the Pearl. Secondly, Jack Sparrow should have died when I left him on that ruddy island. Thirdly, what am I doing arguing with my own self? Lord save us, I'm turning into Jack Sparrow.'

Barbossa pushed aside his thoughts in disgust. Jack Sparrow was not worth wasting his thoughts on.

Elizabeth Turner, nay Elizabeth _Swann_ however was another story. She was a delectable piece. He had wanted her from the first time she had opened her delicious little mouth and spouted those words that were better met in a drawing room in a gentleman's house, rather than on the rotting decks of a pirate ship.

'_-I am here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities.' _

Had she asked it in any other way, he would not have hesitated to have her thrown into his cabin for other more entertaining ideas. But in that moment, he knew that she - she was nobody to be trifled with. Headstrong, pretty and conniving, rather like a pirate he thought in hindsight, Elizabeth Swann could be force to reckon with.

'_- I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request - Means "no".' _

He cackled to himself, lost in his memories. He was rather proud of his answer at that time, being the proud gentle-pirate that he believed to be.

Hector Barbossa shifted in his seat. Yes, she was a feisty woman. Now she had been voted Pirate King. He needed to get her onside, to get his plan to free Calypso in action. Strong she might be, but she was still biddable and easily led. Hector was almost salivating at the thought of how easy it would be to get Elizabeth to do his bidding once more. He would manipulate her movements and thoughts, much like he did at their initial encounter.

However… Hector suddenly thought back to the Locker. He recalled Jack Sparrow's words on the beach.

"_- Why should I sail with any of you? Four of you have tried to kill me in the past... one of you succeeded."_

His eyes narrowed in contemplation. So… Miss Swann had turned pirate and turncoat and was the cause of Jack being in the locker. Perhaps she was not as biddable as he had thought. Never to mind. He would come up with another way to succeed with his plans. He _was_ a pirate after all.

He turned his thoughts back to Elizabeth. Hector wondered what caused a bit of a thing like Miss Swann to expunge the world of a thing like Jack Sparrow. He would wager all he had to find out what had transpired prior to Jack's extirpation. What an interesting conundrum this presented. He might have to find out once he was free to pursue his own destiny once more.

* * *

More chapters to come. Again, as always, review please. TJ 


	8. Bland is Beige

Fic: The War Within

Rating: M  
Characters: Elizabeth/Jack Elizabeth/Will  
Chapter Title: Bland is Beige  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Disney does, no money being made off this.  
Summary: Captain Elizabeth Swann, Pirate Lord and King. Captain Jack Sparrow, Pirate Lord, lecherous pirate, son of the Keeper of the Code. What will happen on the eve of battle. JE. Reviews welcome.

* * *

Will prepared himself. He stood on the Endeavour, standing near Cutler Beckett and looked out at the Pirate ships gathered to meet the coming armada of the East India Trading Company. He wondered if they were as prepared for the number of ships he himself had seen on their way to Shipwreck Cove.

Will could just make out the Black Pearl.

"Elizabeth" he breathed. He could feel her there. He knew she was there. What would she be thinking knowing that he was here? Did she know he was here? Would Jack have told her?

Will thought back to the last conversation with Jack.

"_I'm losing her, Jack. Every step I make for my father is a step away from Elizabeth."_

"_Mate if you choose to lock your heart away you'll lose it for certain."_

Jack made a lot of points, but Will did not know whether it was good thing or not. For one, Will still didn't trust pirates. Two, he didn't always think that Jack had particularly clever ideas.

Will knew Jack was right. If he stabbed the heart, then he would undoubtedly lose Elizabeth. He would be immortal doomed to sail the seas, ferrying lost souls until the curse was broken or his heart was stabbed and he replaced with another. Will could not condemn his fiancée to that kind of life. He would not wish Elizabeth to sit and wait for him to come ashore every ten years. What of their plans? Their ideas of their life together? Growing old together?

Will knew that Jack wanted to be Captain of the Flying Dutchman. Will had no problem with that. The only issue he had was that he couldn't see how he was to get Jack onboard the Dutchman. After all, it was where the chest was.

"Mr Turner."

Will turned to see Cutler Beckett beckoning.

"I believe that they wish to parlay… do come and join us when they do."

Briefly Will turned back to the ocean.

"I hope you know what you're doing Jack." He whispered.

* * *

As always, reviews welcomed and encouraged…. TJ 


	9. Creative Mind Plays with the One it Love

Chapter Nine

Fic: The War Within

Rating: M  
Characters: Elizabeth/Jack Elizabeth/Will  
Chapter Title: The creative mind plays with the object it loves.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Disney does, no money being made off this.  
Summary: Captain Elizabeth Swann, Pirate Lord and King. Captain Jack Sparrow, Pirate Lord, lecherous pirate, son of the Keeper of the Code. What will happen on the eve of battle. JE. Reviews welcome.

* * *

The fleet of the East India Trading Company loomed in the mist. There were an overwhelming number of them! Elizabeth stood stunned at the sheer numbers. Vaguely she registered Jack saying, "Parlay?"

Parlay? Oh Jack.

'_- Actually,'_ she thought after a moment, _'that wasn't a bad idea.'_

"Thank you Jack," she said under her breath. She shouted orders to the crew, waited for the parlay to be accepted and then she asked for a longboat.

Jack joined her on the Pearl as she waited. They stood on deck watching as the longboat was readied. Elizabeth stood, ignoring Jack as best she could. She thought she would have felt uncomfortable, but at this point in time, she just wanted to get to battle… No, she told herself. She wanted to get to Will. She kept telling herself it was Will she wanted to get to.

She had not spoken to Jack since he left her in that room. Her emotions had been incredulous at first, then disgusted at herself, which she was quick to turn to be disgust of him, then anger – at him - and fury, then disgusted – all at the same time.

Now – she was devoid of emotion. At least that is what she told herself.

As they both overlooked the ocean and the armada of the East India Trading Company, she could feel him standing next to her, so close that she could feel the heat from his body. She swallowed, and tried to remain nonchalant.

Jack broke the silence. "Actually if you want to quote verbatim, I did not say 'I vote… Captain Swann.' I actually said, 'Elizabeth Swann', without the 'I vote' portion of it."

"What?" she turned and looked at Jack in confusion.

"Oh good you remembered your part! Now I don't need to recall that portion of the conversation to you. You did well to remember that. Very good Miss Swann."

She looked at him in complete amazement. He looked like he was quite proud of her. She gave him a withering look.

He blustered at her gaze. "What?" He looked at her in confusion.

"What." She said flatly.

Jack looked thoroughly confused. "No, no, I said what. What are _you_ trying to say?"

She faced the ocean, and tried to calm herself. She found him to be a very vexing man. Her words came out bitingly. "I said 'what' because you said that you were trying to recall _exactly_ what was said at the Pirate Council."

"Oh yes," Jack looked ecstatic to be back on track. "Your glorious part in the voting." Jack bounced on the balls of his feet. "What." He paused. "Such a noble word – what. Glorious even." He looked at Elizabeth out of the corner of his eye as he raised his voice to call out to his First Mate. "It should record well in history aye Mr Gibbs?"

"Oh aye Jack, undoubtedly so." Gibbs nodded vehemently in agreement.

At Elizabeth's sharp look, Jack hastily added, "Well you could have said something like - whereby, where with, whence, by what virtue, by whose help, but no…" It was Jack's turn to be withering. "_You_ choose a single monosyllabic word. _What_. So accomplished of you Miss Swann. You and the whelp perhaps share that same intellectual thicket. I hesitate to ask if you might recall what I said next?" Jack took in her blank look. He sighed. He tried to cue her in. After all it worked so well the last time. "Well after you said 'What', I said 'Curious isn't it?'"

She still looked at him blankly.

Jack sighed once more. He tried again. "Curious. It's much like.." he paused. "_Curiosity_."

Realisation dawned in her eyes. Her mind took her back to the Pearl before Isla Cruces; their little discussion on curiosity. _'Curiosity. You will have a change to do the right thing, the honourable thing… be a good man.'_ He voted her King because it was the _right_ thing to do.

"Ah I see you cottoned on. Good lad…" she quickly frowned and he amended, "…er lass. Errmm… " Jack carried on, "Before we sail on nigh to our deaths and save the world, let me tell you something Miss Swann. The world does not need saving, perhaps it doesn't even want saving. However - we want to save it.

We want to save the life that we have had for… well, for…" he looked at Gibbs for a length of time approximate to when pirating might have started. Gibbs shrugged. Jack gave him a dark look before turning his attention back to Elizabeth. "Well for a very long time. We are _pirates_," he intoned. "And because we are pirates, we want to have the right, the chance to sail the seven seas, to go wherever we want to go. As I believe I have informed you so indubitably before Elizabeth… Lizzie… wherever we want to go, we'll go."

Elizabeth crossed her arms and smirked at Jack. "You want freedom."

Jack looked at her. He opened his mouth to answer, but…

"Aye," said Gibbs, breaking into the conversation.

Jack frowned at this interruption.

"Freedom." Gibbs was firm in his declaration. Some of the other pirates close by echoed this sentiment.

"Yes, yes," reiterated Jack, happy that everyone seemed to understand him. "Freedom from all the righteousness,…" he waved one hand casually, "…officiousness - namely Beckett - of this world."

Elizabeth turned to face Gibbs. "Mr Gibbs?"

Gibbs nodded his head towards his Captain. "What Jack said."

She turned back to Jack. She cocked her head to one side and pursed her lips, considering the man before her. "What do you want out of it Jack?"

"Me? I want nothing than to be able to make my merry way across the seas, nigh on forever. Have a ship to sail and call me own and not have a care in the world. Who knows? I might be the one and only pirate left. Captain Jack Sparrow, lone pirate! Has a certain ring to it doesn't it?"

"Forget it Jack," she said flatly.

Jack ignored her. "Get rid of Beckett, stab Davy Jones' heart, Calypso gets her revenge, you get young William, live happily ever after and have lots of snivelling little mongrels, and I - I get to live forever. Sounds pretty good to me."

"Um… begging your Captain, but there's a slight flaw in those plans Jack." Gibbs did not want to irritate his Captain, but it seemed there was a small inconsideration that Jack had not taken into account.

"What flaw? I see no flaw?" Jack looked side to side as if he could spot the flaw.

Elizabeth stared witheringly at Jack. She could see the flaw. It was as large as this ocean for a start. She wasn't about to inform him though.

"Will isn't here Jack," stated Elizabeth. "He's with Beckett." She turned back to look across the wide, expansive ocean, currently full of ships. Her voice turned soft as she thought of how alone she would be, once her fiancé carried out his plans. "He is determined to stab the heart. It is unlikely that if he does succeed with his plans that he will stay mortal and become my husband. Only if someone else were to stab the heart would Will be free to stay with me, stay mortal, yet still hold true to his promise to his father. And no other man would be foolish enough to take on that in his place."

"Aye," said Jack.

After a moment as he looked out at the Endeavour, Jack spoke again causing Elizabeth to think that perhaps Jack did see the flaw after all, "But isn't it funny how fools often exchange one foolish life for another."

He turned his head to look at her. It reminded Elizabeth of something she had said to him. She said it once more, albeit a little differently this time.

"Good thing one understands before they consider one a fool."

She looked back at Jack. They both grinned.

She looked back the Endeavour, thinking of Beckett and was suddenly a great deal more light-hearted than she had been moments before. "He will want to negotiate."

"And we will want to _exchange_."

Elizabeth smiled a knowing smile. "To parlay is to speculate, to hedge, to gamble. Isn't it what pirates do best?"

"But of course."

"Let's even the odds."

She smiled fully; her heart in her eyes.

* * *

As always, reviews welcomed and encouraged…. TJ 


	10. All is Fair

Fic: The War Within

Rating: M  
Characters: Elizabeth/Jack Elizabeth/Will  
Chapter Title: All is Fair  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Disney does, no money being made off this.  
Summary: Captain Elizabeth Swann, Pirate Lord and King. Captain Jack Sparrow, Pirate Lord, lecherous pirate, son of the Keeper of the Code. What will happen on the eve of battle. JE. Reviews welcome.

* * *

Elizabeth stood on the bow of the ship, staring out across the divide between her and the Endeavour. Her face was troubled, her thoughts weighing her down, despite Jack's earlier comments giving her hope.

She knew the parlay was not going to be as easy as talking to Beckett and Beckett doing what she willed – his giving in to exchanging Will for Jack. Cutler Beckett only understood negotiations and stipulations; coercion and manipulation through transactions. She would either have to negotiate or just force his hand. She had managed it once, but perhaps surprise had been part of her success. Or perhaps, she shrugged mentally, it had been a pistol cocked and readied to fire between his beady little eyes, which had inspired his compliance.

She wondered idly if Cutler Beckett knew that she could handle a sword.

A voice to her left broke through her reverie.

"You sure you don't need me to come ashore with you Miss Elizabeth?" Gibbs had stepped up beside her, he too gazing out across to the vast fleet of the East India Trading Company.

As much as she would have liked to have Gibbs to accompany her, she knew she couldn't bring him to the meeting with Beckett.

"Thank you Mister Gibbs, but I think Beckett might view it as a fault in the proceedings. I would hesitate to do anything but err on the side of caution with that man."

"Aye." Gibbs nodded.

"Tell me Mister Gibbs. Who is really Captain of this ship? I mean, Jack had it initially, but then Barbossa mutinied against him and died, but was brought back to life. Jack had it after he killed Barbossa, but he in effect also died and is now brought back to life. So whose ship is it now?"

"Well that might be a small problem and why they been havin' a few issues.

You see, Barbossa having died meant that Jack once again got the Pearl – pretty much fair and square – but you see, the thing is, according to stories, the ship has always been Jack's. He traded it fair with Davy Jones for his life – either the Locker or one hundred years before the mast onboard the Flying Dutchman. Neither of which Jack was really all that keen on."

"So Jack is now free? He has no debt?"

"Aye. Excuse me here, but if i' tweren't for you, his untimely or rather timely death, meant he had a debt to pay. Now he doesn't – in theory. The ship went back to the Locker too, which would mean that the ship was also now free."

Elizabeth frowned as she thought her way through this complexity. In confusion she asked again, "So who is the Captain?"

"Ah you see I've been thinking about that. Jack seems to not be as against the idea of Barbossa captaining this here ship as he makes it out."

Elizabeth's mouth dropped. "He's willing to give up the ship? The Pearl? The one he's fought so hard to take back and retain all these years?"

"_It's only a ship mate."_

"Oh aye." Gibbs nodded. "I get the feeling that Jack pretty much gave her up before the Kraken attack. I'm willing to wager that ol' Jack was willing to leave her then. He had the devil to pay anyways."

"Ah yes, Davy Jones." She nodded, thinking ahead. She started when Gibbs looked at her quizzically.

"Miss Elizabeth, Jack had the devil to pay. Means he would have had the task of caulking and pitching seams on the Pearl. Seems it was never done when Barbossa had the ship, might have had somethin' to do with the curse, but Jack, he was so out of sorts for the first year he got her back, and well, he doesn't like sending any of the crew to do it, so he does himself."

He paused. "She certainly has been the cause of much of his misfortune for many years," Gibbs added.

"How so?"

"Well you see," Elizabeth followed Gibbs to a nearby canon, where he promptly sat down. Gibbs took on his story-telling pose. She waited for him to start. When he did, she did not expect to hear this particular tale.

"The story is that Jack and Beckett used to be more than mere acquaintances. In fact, Jack may have worked for the East India Trading Company."

Surprised she questioned, "And that is why Beckett is adamant in the capture of Jack Sparrow?"

"Aye. Beckett apparently ordered Jack to ship some live cargo." At her querying look, he clarified, "Black slaves."

She looked at Gibbs, astounded.

Grim lines came upon his face, but he still continued. "And when Jack found out, he refused. Nigh on stubborn that boy when he gets his mind set on something. Anyways, Jack said he wouldn't do it and you see Beckett didn't like that. So they reckon that Beckett took Jack's ship, the Wicked Wench as she was called then, and he held Jack in captivity." Gibbs paused in a maddening fashion.

"So it seems then that Beckett asked Jack what he was willing to do to save his ship and its cargo. Jack said he was willing to die for them. Beckett apparently said oh good and burnt her in the water where she sat."

"What about the cargo?" asked Elizabeth, horrified.

"Well you see, the cargo never made it off the boat, and poor Jack had to stand there and watch her go up in flames.

No-one knew of the deal Jack made with Jones, only that he turned up in Tortuga with a ship called The Black Pearl."

* * *

As always, reviews welcomed and encouraged…. TJ 


	11. Achilles Heel

Fic: The War Within

Rating: M  
Characters: Elizabeth/Jack Elizabeth/Will  
Chapter Title: Achilles Heel  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Disney does, no money being made off this.  
Summary: Captain Elizabeth Swann, Pirate Lord and King. Captain Jack Sparrow, Pirate Lord, lecherous pirate, son of the Keeper of the Code. What will happen on the eve of battle. JE. Reviews welcome.

6969696969696969696

Barbossa had not yet come to a point where he could get the last piece of the pieces of eight. It was still held by Jack - correction, the second to last.

_But_ he knew that the other could be taken quite easily from the fair Captain Swann. In fact, all things going well, it might be fun trying to get the piece that used to be Sao Feng's, off the young Swann's lovely neck.

He smirked, his eyes cold and calculating. It would be nice to have a nice thing to play with again. Captain Swann would be a formidable challenge, but he felt that she was quite warm to him. Perhaps she still felt she owed him. After all, she had tried to kill him once. Lucky for him at the time, the curse of the Aztec gold of Cortez had been still upon him.

Jack's piece of eight however, was proving to be troublesome for the older pirate. Barbossa frowned, vexed. Barbossa had tried to hold conversation with the young Sparrow, but he had not been able to pin him down to a point where he could get it off him without revealing his plans. And Barbossa did not want Jack to know what his plans were.

Barbossa knew better than to trust Jack. Things often did not come to pass when Jack had a hand in the proceedings, that is, if the proceedings were to go against some _other_ proceedings that Jack had in mind - namely Jack's.

Barbossa knew he would be best to side with Elizabeth Swann. The young lady would certainly be able to help his plan when the time came, to be sure.

Barbossa stopped. He realised that Jack was going with Elizabeth to the meeting with Cutler Beckett. He needed to keep an eye on ol' Jack and that piece of eight!

Barbossa went in search of the Pirate King.

6969696969696969696

As always, reviews welcomed and encouraged….More chapters to come. TJ


	12. Look into Your Present Action

Fic: The War Within

Rating: M  
Characters: Elizabeth/Jack Elizabeth/Will  
Chapter Title: Look into your Present Action  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Disney does, no money being made off this.  
Summary: Captain Elizabeth Swann, Pirate Lord and King. Captain Jack Sparrow, Pirate Lord, lecherous pirate, son of the Keeper of the Code. What will happen on the eve of battle. JE. Reviews welcome.

6969696969696969696

Author note: Thank you for all those great reviews. I really appreciate all the feedback I have received thus far!

* * *

Elizabeth was sitting upon the cannon on which Gibbs had recently vacated. Her head was whirring with the information fed to it. Jack was an honourable man, a decent man and he had been forced to watch as people he had felt responsible went down in flames upon his own ship._'He must have been absolutely mortified and felt horrendously weak,'_ she thought to herself. Elizabeth felt for the past Jack. She would not wish that on anybody, no matter how ill she thought of them. _'- So this was part of the reasoning behind his madness,'_ she thought. _'What a tragedy. Was this why Jack wanted to trade with Will? So that he could live?'_

Elizabeth heart was heavy, so very heavy. Hers was weighed down from knowing that she herself had contributed to Jack's reasons; most probable that her actions in sending him to the Kraken had been the catalyst for his decision.

Perhaps this is why Jack never let on the reasoning behind his actions. Normal people would be weighed down by them.

Elizabeth knew she would have to exchange Jack for Will. Knowing that Jack was looking for a way to live, for it seemed he had faced death too many times already; it seemed the least she could do for him.

Elizabeth sat on the cannon, her mind and heart at juxtaposes. Gibbs had come past again and patted her on the shoulder before disappearing. She had just nodded absently and sat, absorbing the pieces of Jack's puzzle of a life. It seemed there was more to Jack than Jack let on.

She suddenly did not want to go to the meeting. It was not that she did not want to see Will or Beckett. How could she go when she knew what Jack had planned?

She lifted her face to the brightening sky. She had so many questions, and very few answers.

* * *

As always, reviews welcomed and encouraged…. TJ 


	13. Beat Around the Bush

Fic: The War Within

Rating: M  
Characters: Elizabeth/Jack Elizabeth/Will  
Chapter Title: Beat About the Bush  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Disney does, no money being made off this.  
Summary: Captain Elizabeth Swann, Pirate Lord and King. Captain Jack Sparrow, Pirate Lord, lecherous pirate, son of the Keeper of the Code. What will happen on the eve of battle. JE. Reviews welcome.

* * *

Author note: Thank you for all those great reviews. I really appreciate all the feedback I have received thus far!

* * *

"Oopsie daisy mate."

Barbossa fell back into the doorway of his cabin as someone stumbled into him. He growled, furious, as he struggled to right himself, and his hat that had fallen forward on his head, obscuring his sight momentarily. He would kill whatever man had stepped into his path!

Barbossa saw what or rather whom, got in his way.

"Jack." Barbossa drawled as he righted his hat. He eyed the piece of eight hanging over Jack's bandana. Jack's hat too had fallen in the scuffle. Barbossa watched as the piece of eight swung enticingly on Jack's head. He wanted that piece!

As Jack stooped to pick up his hat from where it fell, Barbossa noted that Jack watched him warily. Jack put his hat back on, adjusted it carefully before he went to move past.

Barbossa's voice stopped him in mid-stride.

"Jack - I was wondering when we were going to have some time alone."

Barbossa meant to sound pleasant, but his tone came out wheedling. Barbossa had been trying to get Jack alone for hours now. _'It seemed the fates were kind to him after all,'_ he thought to himself.

Jack's stance was one of careless disregard. It irritated Barbossa.

Jack's eyebrow rose. His hands hitched on the pockets of his jacket. "I didn't know you cared mate. But I have to say that after all that time in the Locker. I prefer me own company. Sorry mate."

Jack's maddening smile caused Barbossa's eye to twitch in irritation. "Jack..."

"I know. It's hard to turn away from me fine company and charm." Jack's eyes belied to joviality he tried to portray.

Barbossa pushed his face closer to Jack, effectively trapping Jack against the wood. "When are you going to relinquish that piece of eight Jack?"

"How about," Jack squeaked. Jack frowned and coughed. He coughed again and this time when Jack spoke, his voice lower. "When the time is right?"

Barbossa's head tilted and unbeknownst to him, a mad grin came upon his face. "And when would that be Jack?"

Jack spoke quickly, his words rushed, ""Right now – it wouldn't be now. Not when it's the only thing that stops things that are hazardous to me health. As to when exactly - not likely anytime soon."

"Jack…" Barbossa's tone held a warning note. Hector Barbossa leaned into Jack. "Too long have I been denied; for too long have I suffered under the guise of following someone else's wants. Too long was I undead, unable to feel, unable to enjoy the pleasures in life. I want my life Jack. When I finally raised the curse, you murdered me."

"Now murder is such a harsh word…" Jack's tone was placating as he eased out from Barbossa. He took a few steps back from Barbossa, keeping a healthy distance from the older pirate.

"You shot me Jack." Barbossa's tone was cutting.

Jack shot back, "Yeah well you stole my ship! _And_ you left me on that ruddy island." Jack paused for a moment then made a stabbing motion with his finger toward Barbossa. "Twice! Second time with her ladykins that is now our illustrious pirate King. I think if we are to compare who did what to whom, I still come off worse than you."

"Give it to me," demanded Barbossa, moving closer to Jack again.

"No!"

"Yes Jack."

"No, it's mine!" Jack's tone sounded like a petulant child. Jack flinched as Barbossa glared at him ferociously. "Wait!" His lips pursed as if in thought.

Barbossa sighed and leaned back against the doorframe, waiting for Jack.

Jack turned, paced for a moment then quickly spun to face Barbossa. Barbossa rolled his eyes and waited. Jack lifted on finger commandingly.

"Jack if you want to say something, do remember that time is fleeting."

"No, it is fleeting for you because you want to be elsewhere. Now, if you are serious about having this piece of eight that I am currently in possession of and am nigh on wanting to release it – especially to the likes of you – you would want to listen in case there might be a chance that I would be willing to give it up."

Barbossa quickly lifted his head and looked at Jack hard.

"Ah yes, I see you understand my meaning. You see, this seemingly innocent little piece would be a nice addition to the other collectibles you currently have in your possession, am I not right? And if you had this piece and the other one from the lovely Captain Swann, you'd have a complete set, thereby giving you a right royal flush I daresay. So if I was to give you this piece here, you might want to do something with it, something that might be construed as something… stupid. But I am not saying that you would entertain a notion such as releasing Calypso hence I could fully comprehend me giving this piece to you for say accompanying Captain Swann, like-minded creatures as you are, and myself and add a little bolster in front of Beckett. "

Barbossa stopped in puzzlement and thought for a moment. "You want me to come to the sand bar with you and the governor's daughter turned pirate, just so you may perhaps give me the piece of eight?"

"No, you want you to come to the sand bar so that I may perhaps give you the piece of eight that you desperately desire."

"What makes you think I will do it?"

"What makes you think that you won't?"

"But that leaves me with the problem that I am solely reliant on your word Jack and we all know that isn't the most reliable."

"Haven't we discussed this before mate? Of the two of us, only one of us committed mutiny."

"Codswallop Jack!" Barbossa started towards Jack again. Jack carefully stepped away to ensure he was far enough away.

"Do not trifle me with impudence boy! I want that piece of eight and you will give it to me."

"Whatever you say mate." Jack made a fluttering motion with his hands at Barbossa. "Now you need to find Miss Swann and let her know that you'll be accompanying us. Savvy?"

Barbossa glared at him before angrily stalking away.

* * *

Jack stood watching as Barbossa strode away. He grinned and mentally did a little jig. It was going according to plan. He turned back to the way he had intended to go.

The smile slid slowly off his face as he turned back to the open door of the captain's cabin. He stood indecisively before striding into the room and closed the door.

* * *

As always, reviews welcomed and encouraged…. TJ 


	14. Comparisons

Chapter 14

Fic: The War Within

Rating: M  
Characters: Elizabeth/Jack Elizabeth/Will  
Chapter Title: Comparisons  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Disney does, no money being made off this.  
Summary: Captain Elizabeth Swann, Pirate Lord and King. Captain Jack Sparrow, Pirate Lord, lecherous pirate, son of the Keeper of the Code. What will happen on the eve of battle. JE. Reviews welcome.

* * *

_Nothing is difficult to the man who will try._

The younger William Turner stood upon the deck on the Endeavour. Cutler Beckett's ship, facing out across the great expanse of ocean that separated him from the woman he loved. He could hear Elizabeth's voice in his head. She had said that to him shortly after he proposed. He had offered to see her home, but as he had no carriage, they had opted to walk together, a footman walking behind them. Perhaps the footman had been the Governor's way to provide a detriment to Will's making any design toward Elizabeth should he had but designed to put it to more than mere thought. Either way, the governor should not have troubled himself for young William Turner could not, nay would not do anything that would jeopardise a relationship with this fine woman that was the governor's daughter.

He had been so sure that he was not good enough, that he would be a detriment to her station, that he would never be a good enough son-in-law. Elizabeth had thought otherwise and had calmed him down, her hand coming to rest on his arm, and she had gazed at him with those beautiful eyes. She had told him then, "You will always be good enough for me William Turner. There is no such thing as impossible – only improbable. Nothing is difficult to the man who will try. Remember that Will." He believed that he had never loved her more than at that moment.

Elizabeth. She was the anchor to his soul; his key to life. Without her, nothing would have been possible; he would have been the lowly blacksmith apprentice, painstakingly, achingly making his way up in the world and perhaps making it one day to blacksmith. But she – she had taught him that he could pursue dreams, dreams that he had never thought fathomable. She taught him to dream, to dare, to live.

Will snorted at himself. They had wasted so much time. They had not talked to each other since the Kraken attack, not like how they used to. He used to always be the one who said to her, "One today is worth two tomorrow. I am so very lucky to have even just one day with you." Now he had not even talked to her except to accuse her. In the past he had often lamented at how long it was for him to gather courage to let her know how he felt in the first place, rueful at the amount of time they had wasted.

Now look at how much more time they had wasted. He had been incredibly angry at her; and for what – for not telling him about kissing Jack? Well alright to be honest, he did have a slight issue with the actual kissing portion too, but if she had only told him that she had used it as a device, in order to chain Jack to the mast.

He thumped his hand against the railing, frustrated with the way things had turned out. Now here he was separated from her, not knowing what she was thinking, what she was doing nor how she was faring. He had set out to get the compass for Beckett and to free Elizabeth, but instead here he was trying to find a way to free his father, losing Elizabeth in the process. His heart twisted in his chest. He was losing her. His brown eyes gazed out over the water, as if trying to see his Elizabeth across the great, blue-watered expanse.

The sun had arisen, its golden light bathing the sea and the many boats upon it. He squinted against the light reflecting off the water's surface. He shivered despite the sun's slowly warming rays.

Elizabeth carried a great deal of sorrow and guilt from her recent actions and Will knew it. What he did not know was that some of her guilt had been somewhat alleviated by the thought that Jack had truly forgiven her, but not eliminated. Instead the guilt had been replaced by her ever changing regard for Jack.

Will knew that Jack was a danger – not to others, but to Will himself. Will knew that Elizabeth felt something for Jack. The way they were when he had arrive upon the shore at Isla Cruces was enough for jealousy to rise angrily in him and kiss the woman he loved, beyond the bonds of correct propriety. He had not kissed her like that before then, not since she first chose him as society did not deem it correct, but the very fact of finding her alone with both her ex-fiancé and the notorious Captain Sparrow of whom she had always raved about in the year since their engagement, well he had to kiss her, to claim her – at least publicly. Did he not?

Will gave it a moment of pause. Was he wrong to claim her in that manner? She did not seem to mind it at the time. But then again it wasn't too long after all that Elizabeth had put those same lips upon Jack Sparrow's. His shoulders hunched forward at the thought. Briefly, it crossed Will's mind that it was ironic that Will freed Jack from the gallows and death just to have his fiancé shackle Jack and send Jack to his death. Will shook his head. In past time he would have said that was a dishonest thing to do, but since his introduction to pirates, he could well understand the motive.

It seemed there was nothing that he or Elizabeth would not do, if it meant that the action was done for the good. Freeing Jack taught him that. He could understand that Elizabeth had thought she was doing the right thing at the time. He just wished that she had shared it with him. He wanted to share in everything with her, just like he would have once they were married.

Will gritted his teeth and his stance straightened, fair bristling with suppressed anger. If it were not for the arrival of Beckett, he and Elizabeth would be married by now. Not in this place, about to embark on a battle that could see the lives lost not only of his love, but of many other innocents. Marty, the diminutive man; Cotton and his talking parrot; Gibbs, the man who was willing to share as long as you had a drink and the time to share; these men were innocent in this war of Beckett's. They should not have to take part in Beckett's bid for supremacy nor should they have to die to keep the life they wanted.

Will's hand tightened on the rail. They should not have to fight at all! They were all good men!

Jack had taught him many things. Not all pirates were untrustworthy nor were they horrible men who deserved nothing better than to die at the hangman's noose. Some pirates _were_ good men.

The same applied to those of higher rank. Not all titles rang true of the person. Will knew this from his own bitter experience. Some treated him as something not worthy of wiping their shoes on, others dismissed him as unimportant. And then there was Beckett. Not all men in power were deserving of that power, nor were they necessarily good, decent men.

Injustice rankled Will. It would always bother him. He wanted good to prevail in this world, for something to be right. He himself tried to do best, but even he would do a wrong if it made a right. Will knew he did not have it in him to be truly evil, nor did he have it in him to do something wrong for the sake of it. There had to always be a higher purpose.

His first purpose had been to Elizabeth, and then the purpose was his father. Now that Jack had removed that purpose for Will, Will's purpose was again Elizabeth.

He stood staring, unseeing out over the softly bobbing waves. Elizabeth. His Life. His Love. He had to ensure that she lived long enough to be his wife. He loved _her_.

Will_had_ to ensure that Jack was able to get to the chest. After all as Jack taught him – it was about what a man can do or what a man can't do.

With his mind made up, he lifted his head, looked out across the water briefly, before he turned quickly and walked inside the ship. The time of parley must be almost upon them. He must meet with Beckett.

* * *

Elizabeth moved toward the railing on the quarter deck. She thought about Jack as she stared out, her eyes squinting against the bright sunlight. She thought about Will. The light blinded her momentarily. 

She shook her head once, to clear her eyes. Unbidden the image of Jack Sparrow came to mind. She shook her head again.

Elizabeth looked along the lines of her navy of pirates. They were waiting – watching and waiting. She turned to look at the opposing ships. Something wrenched in her chest. There were so many of them. She turned away, she hoping that Will was not part of them, of that opposing side. Jack had said that perhaps Will was where he wanted to be.

She leaned against the rail and her eyes wandered, following the line of the ship's main mast up to the sky, her thoughts trailing along. Had Will and Jack had already planned out things between them? If so, when? While she was aboard the Dutchman or with Sao Feng? Were they now working together again? Would this mean that Will knew that Jack was willing to take his place? Will had never called in a return on his rescue of Jack from the gallows. Perhaps this was Jack being an exemplary example of a decent man, and repaying Will? If they were working together, was it like when they first met when they were trying to stop Barbossa and rescue her? If so she hoped they were more on the same keel than back then.

Elizabeth raised her face to the sky, her eyes squinting into the bright light, beseeching it to give her some answers. It was devoid of anything resembling answers, save a few wispy clouds. Her shoulders drooped and she felt like she could just about scream. She wanted bloody answers!

She laughed to herself as she imagined the pirates reactions if she did scream blue murder to the crow's nest and beyond. Mentally she pictured the shared look on Will and Jack's face if they were around to witness her moment of womanly action. 'Will and Jack would love that!' she thought, 'It might the only time they were in agreement about anything.'

Yes, from Will's account Jack and Will definitely had moments where they were not of accord. Will had told her about the time they had come to rescue her, in the cave of Isle de Muerta. Will had been at first aggrieved, then later was able to laugh too, when recounting the tale to her.

_Stay here… and don't do anything… stupid.  
I'm sorry Jack, but I will not be anyone's leverage._

Will had thought that Jack had put it upon himself to try and rescue her without Will, and that he was going to give up Will to Barbossa – for leverage – hence why Will had hit him with the oar. How was he to know that Jack had other plans? It wasn't like Will had not had precedent of thinking Jack was not being entirely truthful.

_You cheated!__  
Pirate._

Elizabeth smiled softly to herself, allowing herself a few moments of reminiscence, her hand trailing along the rail.

Yes, they definitely had moments where they were not working at all in unison. She snorted quietly. Who knows what Jack has planned at any one time after all? He often confused her. She was often surprised that Jack kept it all straight in his own head.

_Whose side is Jack on?  
__At the moment?_

Yes, she never completely understood the mad man that was Captain Jack Sparrow. It did not stop her from still having a certain amount of regard for the man. To her he represented all that she held dear - freedom of expression, freedom of movement, freedom within. She moved restlessly, pacing slowly along the deck, her head down and her eyes unfocused.

She could understand his motivation to become _the__one_. He had his brush with death, and his fear far outweighed his bravery. This was one that he was going to run from, yet in some ways he was brave, least ways to her.

After all, Jack was facing it head on and deciding his own fate; to be almost dead, and live forever. She lifted her head to look to the Endeavour. Will was there. Will was there because of Jack.

Jack Sparrow. She could respect him - _almost_.

* * *

For those who definitely are against the whelp, I'm not sorry… for adding him here. 

Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I see many read this story, yet do not leave any comments. Please do, as I love to read all your thoughts. As always, reviews welcomed and encouraged…. TJ


	15. Of Two Evils, Choose the Less

Fic: The War Within

Rating: M  
Characters: Elizabeth/Jack Elizabeth/Will  
Chapter Title: Of Two Evils, Choose the Less  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Disney does, no money being made off this.  
Summary: Captain Elizabeth Swann, Pirate Lord and King. Captain Jack Sparrow, Pirate Lord, lecherous pirate, son of the Keeper of the Code. What will happen on the eve of battle. JE. Reviews welcome.

* * *

His eyes adjusted to the dimness. He knew every inch of this room. It had been his refuge for so many years. 

Memories churned through his mind, some old, some more recent.

_-__It's just good business Jack. You of all people should understand that. I cannot allow people to think that they can choose when to carry out orders and when to not._

_-__You cannot let those people die Cutler!  
- Tell me Jack – how far are you willing to go to save them?  
- I would die for them.  
- Oh good. Then we won't have any problems then._

Jack leaned over his desk. He could remember the heat of the fire, the flames churning, the screams that reverberated in his head, almost every time he closed his eyes. Drink only drowned out so much. He recalled praying, wanting anything to save him from this torturous moment.

_Tell me – do you fear death?_

Davy Jones. That had marked the beginning of his pirate life. Jones had granted him his boon. Thirteen years and he could have his ship. His soul – Jack's soul – for one hundred years onboard the Flying Dutchman; for Jack's ship and the lives of those people that had been trapped in the hold.

He took a deep breath and lifted his head, his eyes haunted. He had tried to run away, but he could never get far away enough. The drink had never been enough. The leagues still kept him too close. He had tried to find things, to get things to keep himself amused and his mind off those _other_ things. He had tried to find the gold of Cortez.

He ran his hand over the door, the chair; in fact he lovingly touched most of the chattels in this room. He now stood, looking out the small windows at the stern of the ship.

It's only a ship he had told Gibbs, but it was his ship. This ship was his life; in fact cost him his life. Twice! He'd renamed her from the Wicked Wench to the Black Pearl, the priceless beauty, worth more than the gold in the world. He'd paid for her with his life.

"Makes her all seem so much more …" he muttered to himself, his voice trailed away as his eye was caught by the most important object.

He swayed his way toward the desk, his desk; his fingers caressed the familiar surface. He poked an empty rum bottle with one finger until it fell to the floor, causing a loud clatter.

His eyes twitched, the only indication that the sound had affected him in any way. His life had pinnacled to this moment. It was only a matter of time before he never saw this glorious ship again – not as her Captain.

* * *

Elizabeth sensed Barbossa come to her side. She watched him out of the corner of her eye. He stood next to her, rocking back and forth from ball to heel, his hands behind his back. He made humming noises. She smiled; the action was incongruous to his nature. When she spoke, her amusement was in her voice. 

"You mean to frighten me Barbossa, coming here in all your _glory_," she referred to his humming, "but I refuse to submit to such obvious displays of coercion."

"You think I aim to coerce you Captain Swann?" Barbossa gazed out across the ocean, a grey look on his lined face. "I was considering that perhaps I should accompany you and Jack to the meeting with Beckett."

Elizabeth knew that Barbossa had a motive for wanting to see her. He _always_ had a motive._ 'Pirates could be so transparent,'_ she thought. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow as she answered him. "Why is that, I wonder?"

"You think I have other, maybe ulterior motives."

The oiliness apparent in Barbossa's tone slewed off far too easily, Elizabeth surmised. "Yes, otherwise you would not be here."

His tone injured, Barbossa replied, "You wound me Captain Swann. Am I not a fair man that has taken you under me gentle wing and guided you to the far and distant shores and helped you to rescue poor Jack? For too long have you been fraternising with pirates my dear. Your gentle ways are fast disappearin'."

She snorted quietly. "You wanted Jack's piece of eight. It happened to coincide with what we wanted."

He turned and looked at her sharply then he smiled, his yellowed teeth showing.

"I only aim to even out the numbers that are to be met on the parlay." Barbossa told her.

His voice was oily, slimy even, in his desire to get her to concede to his wishes. His eyes however, told her differently. This was a dangerous man – a very dangerous man.

"It is only out of my consideration for your newly appointed position that I wish to accompany such a fine lady as yourself – as is my duty as a gentle-pirate." He made a low bow to her.

Elizabeth pursed her lips, and tried looked grave. She wanted to seem as if she was giving it due consideration. It wouldn't hurt to have safety in numbers. She did not know what Beckett was planning, after all. Hector Barbossa was not a pirate to be trifled with and she wanted Beckett to leave with the impression that they were all a force to be reckoned with.

"Very well," she said, after a moment. "After much consideration to your request to accompany myself and Captain Sparrow, I acquiesce to your request – means yes." She noted his exultant look.

She smiled to herself as she went to find Jack.

* * *

Jack wandered slowly around the room, his hand trailing along the walls, touching each piece of wood reverently as his thoughts meandered. 

Once Jack had been happy that Elizabeth was following the path he had set her on, in order to get himself close enough to be able to get the key and the chest; he had gone in search of Barbossa. He wanted the old pirate to come with them to the parlay. He couldn't be there to take care of Elizabeth once he had been traded and he knew that Barbossa would do it. How he knew, he didn't know, but he just knew. Barbossa fell into his plan beautifully. He knew that the older pirate also had his own ulterior motive, otherwise it would not have been quite as easy, but Jack was happy enough.

He smiled faintly as his hand touched his maps. Many trips had been taken to chart these maps. Like the trips to find the treasure of Cortez, the last with Barbossa.

Barbossa. His life had taken a turn with Barbossa's mutiny. He had been too boastful, too pleased with his own success. That changed during that seemingly interminable time on the island that Barbossa stranded him on. That shot he had determined would never be for him – only for his mutinous first mate. Pride goeth before fall and fall he had.

So had she… the herald of Miss Elizabeth Swann… She had made a fine entrance, almost as if she had Sparrow blood in her. He recalled sitting on the Interceptor telling them of his trip to the Pelogostas and had just reached the most interesting part of when they made him chief, when she made her entrance. The splash of her body hitting the water broke into his story-telling and the three of them had turned around. He had stood there, staring at the water, watching as the ripples were dying away. He hadn't wanted to dive in after her, but after hearing that those two imbeciles were incapable of saving said damsel in distress; his own hero complex jumped him. Jack had dived in and his life was irrevocably changed once more.

He had been quite taken with her, with the dolly-belle, when he brought her up from the ocean floor. He had stripped her, trying to get her to breathe, and by the gods, she was truly a beauty. She was akin to some of the fine women of society he had walked out with in his previous life. When she lay on that dock, her breasts heaving, taking in great gulps of air, her long luscious hair wet and hanging down her back, he could only note that her skin was so very soft, and so very wet.

His body had responded dramatically. He snorted in reflection. The only thing that had stopped him from doing anything foolish had been the glint of gold, the medallion she wore around her neck. Ah, treasure can do strange things to one's soul, thought Jack.

And then the wonderful Commodore had arrived and instead of Jack being able to skip around the docks of Port Royal and commandeering a boat, he was diving and ducking for cover, avoiding red coats - not that Jack hadn't tried to give it a damn good go at escaping from old Norrington.

Even Lizzie-belle herself had tried to give ol' Jack a helping hand to escape from Norrington's clutches. He chuckled when he thought of her body pressed against his as he held the chain against her neck. He couldn't but help push himself against her and he knew that she had felt it in her thin shift – undressed as she was. That was probably why she reacted so violently once she had turned around. After all, it was not that difficult to feel something like that pressed against your almost bare backside now was it?

But good old William – the boy had been arguable, most put out by the very thought that a pirate had laid a hand on the beautiful Miss Swann. He had tried to help put Jack away, tried to best Jack in a fight. Thanks to Bootstrap's son, Jack was in a cell.

Jack shook his head and laughed silently at the memories, his hands still pressed against the wood of the ship. He gave a silent nod to the heavens as he remembered the former Commodore. Poor sod. He was another that had been hard pressed to resist the young girl's formidable charms. Good adversary he was.

"Still rootin' for you mate," he said aloud.

Jack continued to run his hand over the ship's blackened wood as he walked around the room. He could feel the wood under his fingertips, feeling as if it were alive. He gazed out the small panes of glass as he reached the window. _'The sun was bright today,'_ he thought absently. He sighed and put his hand down to his side. He would miss her.

A sound from the door and without turning, Jack knew it was her.

* * *

As always, reviews welcomed and encouraged…. TJ 


	16. What You Want Most

Fic: The War Within

Rating: M  
Characters: Elizabeth/Jack Elizabeth/Will  
Chapter Title: What You want Most  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Disney does, no money being made off this.  
Summary: Captain Elizabeth Swann, Pirate Lord and King. Captain Jack Sparrow, Pirate Lord, lecherous pirate, son of the Keeper of the Code. What will happen on the eve of battle. JE. Reviews welcome.

* * *

Author's note: To anyone who favours Will with Elizabeth, this chapter may offend you. This is a little artistic licence and well… I was rather swept away with it. For you Sparrabethers – enjoy.

* * *

With a slow turn, he faced her. Elizabeth Swann. 

She stood in the doorway just looking at him. He wondered what she saw. Did she see an old pirate, weary and tired of running? He suddenly felt very vulnerable as he always tended to do in the recent presence of this woman thus his tone was acid when he spoke.

"Coming to ensure that your insurance hasn't run away from you?

Elizabeth flinched. She had come here straight from Barbossa, feeling smug and very sure of herself. Her first instinct was to come and tell Jack about it. Now, she had an itching desire to do nothing more than to slap Jack in the face.

"Do you, as a rule, try to be as vexing as possible?" returned Elizabeth.

Jack smiled a small smile, one that did not reach his eyes. "Not at all Captain Swann!" he replied airily. "I prefer to be jaded and detached. Much more enjoyable, don't you agree?" He moved away from his desk, preferring to stay away from anything that might show his vulnerability to this woman. He took a couple of large steps and when he turned back to her, found her eyes on him.

Elizabeth could not understand why this man got under her skin. He irked her for he mocked her; he belittled her and generally did everything humanly possible to annoy her. She narrowed her eyes at him, trying to gauge what could be his motivation for doing everything except be nice to her. Her eyes moved from the top of his leather tricorne hat, down to his arresting eyes, his bearded face, down his torso, indeed all of his length. She found nothing that would readily explain it to her.

Jack arched an eyebrow at her roving gaze. "If you keep looking like that Captain Swann, I might be mistaken for what your intentions might be," he said sardonically.

She flushed as she suddenly realised that while she had been lost in thought, her eyes had stopped and was currently focused at the bulge in his trousers. She lifted her eyes quickly and looked away in consternation, feeling very self-conscious. Jack said nothing more.

She lifted her nose in the air, but then she realised that it was hard to snub someone when they were the only two in the room and besides, she had to talk to him. She felt very silly and tried to find some blame in him. She was glad that he said nothing more on the subject, but feeling distinctly discombobulated, she immediately went on the offensive.

"It's nothing that I find interesting. I hope you realise that."

"_Au contraire Elizabeth,_" jeered Jack, sauntering toward her. "You seemed to find it more than moderately interesting from the length of time you spent looking." He leered mockingly at her.

"Well you're wrong!" she said haughtily. She attempted to stare him down.

He ignored her for a moment as he walked around. Jack found himself back beside his desk. He frowned down at it and looked back at his steps, wondering exactly how his feet moved him back here._'Circles…circles…walking in…' _His eyes tried to follow his exact steps.

Distractedly he asked, "So what brings you down to the bowels of this ship?" Still his head was down and he kept glancing from his desk to where he had walked and back to his desk. He scratched his head in confusion.

"The long boat is back and we have a place for the meeting. Barbossa is coming with us."

"Barbossa?" His head snapped up. "Ah," he paused in his contemplation of his most recent footsteps to look up at her, a smirk upon his face. "I should have guessed. A lady of your standing requires a guardian."

She bristled at his implication. "I am no longer young, Captain Sparrow. I do not need a guardian."

He bowed his head to her, his palms held together. "Oh sorry," he said, not sounding apologetic in the least. Idly, he swept a finger along the side of the desk as he walked beside it. "After your rather intimate perusal of my person I'm guessin' it's more a chaperone you'll be needin'." He waited for the ensuing explosion from her.

"Wha.. You…Well… I never!" she stammered, her cheeks bright. Her eyes desperately turned away from his, glancing at the window, the desk, the floor.

"Oh but you have Elizabeth." He said silkily. He ducked slightly trying to catch her eye." You were the one who was so eager the last time we were alone."

Jack's eyes lit with a dangerous gleam, his personal amusement at her expense apparent. He finally caught and held her eyes and he started to walk towards her. She backed up in alarm. He smiled, causing her legs to buckle beneath her, enabling him to get nearer her person. Elizabeth scrambled backwards.

"The way your hands attacked my shoulders, your tongue plundering mine rather brutally and well…" he paused before lowering his voice, "I got very warm."

Jack steadily paced towards Elizabeth and as she haltingly moved backwards, away from his predatory gaze, her legs hit something hard. She gasped. Elizabeth had just done what Jack in turn had done moments before her. She had backed herself around in a circle and found herself against the very desk that Jack had been standing next to.

Elizabeth was not scared of Jack. She was more worried about her own reactions. She did not want to find out what would happen if he got too close. Frantically she tried to think of something that would stop Jack in his tracks. She opted for a bluff.

"You left me cold." She She attempted to bluster. He was so very close. They were standing toe to toe; the natural heat from their bodies could be felt by the other.

"No, no Lizzie, that should be my line. After all," his hand reached up to brush an errant strand of hair off her cheek, "it was you and your…" the back of his hand brushed against the curve of her cheek. He smiled, "…ministrations that left me… cold."

Jack was a mere whisper away from her. She squeaked and attempted to scramble out from between Jack and the desk.

"Jack, Will…" panicked Elizabeth.

He closed the miniscule distance between them and slammed his hands upon the desk top.

"I don't want to talk about bloody Will," muttered Jack harshly.

She was pinned between his body and the hard surface. She slipped against the desk and his hands instinctively caught her.

Jack groaned. Her suddenly pliant and supple body felt so good under his calloused palms. They roved all over; brushing here, touching there. He brushed his cheek against the softness of her neck, turning his face to breathe in her scent.

She groaned. Thoughts of Will disappeared as her body reminded her mind of how _good_ this man felt against her. Elizabeth could not help the frisson of desire that coursed through her. She wanted nothing more than to grab him once more and thrust herself against him. Her mind recalled vividly the moments of passionate embrace before the mast. How heated his mouth was as she slid her willing tongue in, how hot his breath was against hers, how strong his muscles felt beneath her fingers and most of all, how good it all made her feel. She could only just make out his words.

"I have been so cold," he muttered against her neck as he trailed one hand up her arm, "so very cold. How far would you be willing to go…" his lips drew close to her ear, and his breath was hot against her lobe, "to warm me?"

She turned her head and looked at him, her eyes heavy and lidded. She tried to convey what her heart and her traitorous body wanted to say.

His mouth moved over her, lips blazing a trail down the line of her neck as she let her head fall back. Her hands moved, releasing their grip on the edge of the desk to grip his upper arms; they clutched at his jacket as she moved her hips beneath him, desperately trying to get closer.

They broke apart, both breathing deeply and eyes agonisingly searching one another's.

She moved slightly pinned beneath him and at his moan, and his answering thrust, she undulated her hips, trying to incite another reaction. His hands moved up the length of her back, pressing against her, holding her in place and his head dipped so his mouth could wreak havoc on her nerves and pliant body. His tongue licked her, his lips nibbled at her skin and he slowly, achingly moved back up the column of her throat, its aim to get to her warm, moist lips; to thrust against the moistness of her tongue. He slid his tongue up the curvature of the base of her jaw, up the side of her face to her ear and lazily circled the whorls of her ear before taking the lobe into the recesses of his mouth. Tingles ran down her body and she moved her hands up to his shoulders, turning her face towards, urging him to place his lips on hers. He let go her lobe, and brushed his lips against the curve of her cheek, tracing the line of her cheekbone, pausing at the apex of her nose and then with his nose against hers, he hovered over her parted lips. He turned his head slightly and dipped his head once more, his lips at the corner of her mouth. Puffs of warm air brushed against his skin as she let out little whimpering moans.

Her mouth was slightly parted, and he could feel her warmth breath against the side of face as he hovered at the corner of her mouth. His lips tingled as he pulled away.

He stared down at her. Her large eyes stared at him, willing him to do what he desired. He could feel his body wanting to pull her in, to immerse himself in her depths. He had pushed back against her until she was virtually lying upon the desk. He could feel the heat radiating from her body. He tried to calm himself, to temper this situation... 'Slowly Jack. Calm down Jack,' but his body was not heeding his thoughts. He felt her hand come up to touch his wrist. He almost jumped out of his skin, but he held himself quite still. She slid her hand up his arm, reminiscent of the last time he had been this close to her and warm shivers ran down his back. He had to stop this – now! 'Say something!' he told himself. 'Anything!'

"Nothing heightens desire more than anticipation eh Miss Swann?"

Jack's voice startled them both; in its volume and its seeming callousness. Desperately, Jack had spoken – to try and stop what was happening. Elizabeth gasped and froze.

'_Well, it worked,'_ thought Jack. He watched as Elizabeth's emotions ran across her face. Dismay, guilt, hurt, embarrassment – it was all there. Jack felt disgusted at himself, pushed himself away from her violently and strode to the other side of the small room. He glanced back as he tried to unobtrusively adjust himself. She looked as if cold water had been thrown over her. He ached from her, but would not back down. He tried to make his next words sound as if the moments before were nothing more than a Sunday dinner.

"Come now." Jack chided. "It's not like Will is ready to nail his colours to the mast, now is he? You will go without guilt to young William. You will both be mortals and can live life as you have planned." He mused, "Perhaps I should be giving you some peppercorns then."

"Jack…?" her voice was soft, questioning, uncertain.

"Captain Swann," his own tones were harsh, "unless you have something more constructive to say or do, like, 'The longboat is ready Captain Sparrow,' or be willing to have a final romp, both of which you have already done, then I suggest you leave me to see to some final details."

"You…" Elizabeth was furious. How dare he? That lecherous, despicable…_pirate_. "You despicable, arrogant cur!"

"Murderess. Wench." At her gasp, he said dryly, "Oh I'm sorry. I thought we were exchanging truths."

Her face was white and pinched. He likened her to a woman who looked as if she had been slapped with a cold, dead fish.

He quickly turned to the door, "Well must be off. Time and tide love." and in an offhand manner he waved as he strolled out, leaving her once again alone in a room.

* * *

Will cocked his eyebrow at the soldiers barring his entrance to Beckett's cabin. "I believe Beckett is waiting to see me? By all means, continue to delay my entrance and I'm sure that he will be most … put out." 

The soldiers looked at one another and they quickly drew back and let Will through the doors.

"Thank you," he said politely.

As he entered, Will noted that Beckett already had Jones in with him. He took a deep breath and walked in. "So," started Will conversationally, "parlay is it?"

"Ah Master Turner. Ready to come aboard me ship? Jones all but snarled at Will. At Will's non-reaction, Jones bitterly answered, "Yes. Parlay. According to the Code of the Brethren, the adversary can demand or invoke the right of parlay, during which we can do them no harm."

"I'm familiar with the Code," a small smile lifted one side of Beckett's mouth. "I'm guessing that they would like to make a deal."

"Are we going to meet with them then?" asked Will

"I suppose we should see what they offer. Either way, they _will_ die. The law will prevail."

"You mean you," said Will bitterly.

Beckett reached forth to pour his tea. He glanced at Will. "You'll be most pleased with whom it is coming to our meeting, I daresay. Birds of a feather and all that." He stirred his tea slowly.

"Why is that?" asked Will testily.

Beckett tapped his teaspoon on the side of his teacup. "I do believe that it is Elizabeth Swann and Jack Sparrow that will be meeting with us."

"Sparrow!" Davy Jones made as if he were to smash the table, but refrained. "By rights, that man should be in my hands! But as you say, you have your reasons. I'm afraid I don't see them, but I will concur this once."

"Oh good," said Beckett as he raised the cup to his lips. "I see that you already have learned that it is no longer custom that rules the law. I'm so glad." He took another sip before he lay his teacup down onto its saucer.

Will looked at him quizzically, "So if custom no longer rules the law, what does?"

Beckett took a long hard look at Will. He quirked his head and smile maliciously.

"It is the law the rules the law, Mr Turner. I'm surprised you have not worked that out yourself." He took a final sip before laying down his teacup for good. He stood firmly and smirked. "Shall we see what they have come to the table with then?"

* * *

Jack walked away quickly, away from the room and away from Elizabeth. He made quick work of steps to below and when he finally stopped, he drew in great gulping breaths. 

What was he thinking? He leaned over empty barrels, catching his breath.

The truth of the matter was that Jack did not know what to think at this moment in time. Every time he got close to Elizabeth since leaving the Locker, he was reminded of the time he was pressed up against her before the Locker; her hands running over him, her tongue licking, caressing, roving over his and all he knew was that he wanted more.

The single taste of her was enough to make him crave more. It was one time more than he could have ever hoped for.

The trouble was; it was almost too much for Jack. He didn't want this. He definitely didn't need this. He had enough on his plate, what with his own plans for immortality. But what of this? What of Elizabeth?

Yes, what of Elizabeth. Jack's eyes narrowed as he contemplated his dilemma.

You see, Jack knew the cold, hard truth. He knew the truth of the matter was that he cared. He cared about her. She was the reason his compass pointed in two different directions - one to her, and then the furthest point away from her. And the truth that was in his bones and in his soul?

The truth that sank his soul deeper and deeper, making each day more unbearably difficult to get though; made the snatched moments of sweet distraction in Elizabeth's warm and pliant body all the more intoxicating, invigorating, desperate and more needful than the last – the truth was that Captain Jack Sparrow was positive that he was going to fail in his plan. And the Lord knew, he _wanted_ to fail!

His payment would be to stay mortal, but he would have a chance. A chance to be, but that wasn't right. He had to do right, by Will and by Bootstrap. _'What about Elizabeth?' _his traitorous thoughts asked him._ 'Is this doing right by her then? Have you given her a choice? You know, a choice cannot be made when none is given.'_ He groaned to himself. He had to get out of here!

"Jack! There you are Jack." Gibbs came running up to him. "They are ready," he said breathlessly.

They both ran up the steps out onto the deck. Jack looked at the door to the Captain's cabin, and there, standing in the doorway was Elizabeth Swann, framed in perfection. He watched as she stood straight, her back stiff. She was ready. So was he.

* * *

Well? Review and let me know what you think please. I hoped you enjoyed it as much I enjoyed writing this wee chapter. TJ 


	17. ReNegotiation

Fic: The War Within

Rating: M  
Characters: Elizabeth/Jack Elizabeth/Will  
Chapter Title: Re-negotiation  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Disney does, no money being made off this.  
Summary: Captain Elizabeth Swann, Pirate Lord and King. Captain Jack Sparrow, Pirate Lord, lecherous pirate, son of the Keeper of the Code. What will happen on the eve of battle. JE. Reviews welcome.

Author's note: I apologise for the delay in posting. Here is a small tidbit…

* * *

"There you go Jack." 

Barbossa handed Jack a peanut. As Jack the monkey gnawed at the peanut he held in his paw, Barbossa stroked him absently, his gaze falling to the other pirate ships surrounding the Black Pearl. He noted the tension in the air. Barbossa turned his eyes to across the water, where the Endeavour, the Flying Dutchman and their armada of East India Trading Company militia ships sat, also waiting. He eyed the large number of ships waiting to take them all down.

The muscles in his right cheek twitched as his frustration and ire mounted. He was damned if he was going to wait for them to decide _his_ fate on _his_ seas.

Barbossa turned his head quickly back to the decks of the Black Pearl. His eyes jerked from one side to the other, glowering suspiciously at everyone, one eye twitching. The pirates on the decks were looking out over the railing, sitting down sharpening their weapons of choice or were just quietly talking amongst themselves. Satisfied for the time being that nothing was amiss, Barbossa swung back to his monkey. His mouth curved into a small grin, yellowed teeth showing. "Won't be long now will it Jack?" he crooned to the small monkey. Jack chattered back at him.

Barbossa was quite satisfied that things were turning out the way he had pictured them. He felt rather smug about outsmarting Jack like that and Elizabeth too. They played right into his hands.

"Calypso…" he practiced in a low voice as he tickled Jack the monkey's chin. "I release you…"

Barbossa turned his head sharply to see if anyone was listening, his distrustful gaze squinting over anyone close to his proximity. He noted that they were either too far from him, or that they tended to give Barbossa a wide berth. He smirked and his eyes were bright from the knowledge that many still feared him.

Barbossa heard a sudden clatter from below the quarterdeck, a door slam shut, followed by a bottle smashing against a wall – or door – and footsteps running down steps. He raised his eyebrows at Gibbs who was nearby.

Gibbs shrugged, mystified.

Barbossa jerked his head toward the sound, motioning for Gibbs to find out when Ragetti's scruffy blond head came into view. He scampered up the steps, his single eye nervously ticking as he sought out Barbossa.

Barbossa leered and negligently beckoned the young man to come to him. Gulping, his Adam's apple bobbing nervously in his throat, the tall, lanky man walked to the fearsome Captain. Ragetti's steps were reminiscent of a rat, scurrying forward, and eager to impart his ill-found news.

Barbossa stayed focused on Jack the monkey as Ragetti sidled up to his side. The blond man leant down slightly before whispering in Barbossa's ear. Barbossa's hand paused momentarily before reaching up to stroke Jack once more.

"Did ye manage to stow it away like I said?"

Ragetti gulped. "Yes," he replied, his one eye shifting nervously from side to side. "Yes. It's hidden careful like. Jus' like you told us to. Pintel's keepin' an eye on it."

Barbossa handed Jack another peanut. "He'd best be keeping a close eye on it if he knows what's good for him."

Ragetti nodded. "Oh aye, he's sitting on top of the barrel that's hiding it. Thought it best that way. No-one'd be the wiser that it be hidden in there, and nobody'd pick it up accidental like." Ragetti stopped for a moment. He looked liked he had more to say. He nervously moved his weight from foot to foot, his hands wringing together. "Just' another thing…theys had a fight I think, down below," he whispered to Barbossa.

"Hmmm…" replied Barbossa noncommittally. He held the last peanut out to Jack, who grabbed it in his paws, chattered once and then scampered off. Barbossa brushed his hands together before looking at Ragetti out of the corner of his eye.

"What else was said inside me cabin?"

"Well, there was an awful lot of silence – for a while – but then it sounded like Jack was needlin' Cap'n Swann and then he left like the very devil was after him. He headed down below – maybe he needed to see Tia Dalma – but whatever it was, he weren't too happy about it."

Barbossa nodded.

Ragetti continued, his nervousness disappearing as Barbossa listened on. "He accused her of murderin' hisself, and then being a wench."

Barbossa's mouth lifted as his eyes gleamed with happy thoughts. _'Ah Jack – thought you were so good with the ladies.'_ All was not well with the two Pirate Lords. All the better for him to step up and take leadership. Aloud he said "His graciousness is only half as gracious as meself. Jack could not be so forgiving towards the young Miss for his rather early demise. Perhaps Jack has seen the folly of his ways and will be open to re-negotiation."

Ragetti grinned widely. "hehe…yea… re-negotiation…" he nodded along. Then he stopped. "Re-negotiation of wot?"

"Re-negotiation," Barbossa's leer literally beamed at the blond man, causing him to sidle quickly away from the older pirate, "re-negotiation – the_ pirate_ way."

* * *

More chapters to come... feel free to review... TJ 


	18. There Can Be No Movement Without Apathy

Fic: The War Within

Rating: M  
Characters: Elizabeth/Jack Elizabeth/Will  
Chapter Title: Without Apathy, there can be no movement  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Disney does, no money being made off this.  
Summary: Captain Elizabeth Swann, Pirate Lord and King. Captain Jack Sparrow, Pirate Lord, lecherous pirate, son of the Keeper of the Code. What will happen on the eve of battle. JE. Reviews welcome.

* * *

"They've agreed! The long boat is ready! They want to meet when the sun is high! " came the cry.

"Aark! All hands on deck! All hands on deck!" Cotton's parrot came barrelling past, refusing to settle on anyone's shoulder or part of the Pearl.

A small easing of tension rolled over the ship's crew. Some even gave a small hurrah; finally some action, small measure that it was.

"Where's Jack?" asked Marty, trying to look over all the taller men crowding near the ship's ladder.

Gibbs looked around wildly. He recalled that he had seen him slip into the Captain's cabin earlier and ran to the door of the Captain's Cabin. He knocked quickly then rushed in without being bade entrance.

His feet crunched on glass. Gibbs looked down and saw the remains of what looked like an empty rum bottle. That explained the earlier crash of glass hitting and breaking against the wood. His eyes searched the room anxiously. He saw Elizabeth; she stood leaning against Jack's desk, her head down. Her shoulders were bunched as she held the sides of the heavy desk. He paused, taking in her tense stance, the low muttering he could hear, and he quickly made his presence known.

"My apologies, Miss Elizabeth. I was looking for Jack. Have you seen him?" He was a little embarrassed, when she sharply raised her head to meet his eyes. Her face was flushed and she looked more than a little tousled. He let her gather herself, his eyes turned away and he only turned back when she bade him a small greeting.

Gibbs realised that she may not have heard the shouts above them. "The long boat is ready," his voice soft, "and we have reached an agreement with the meeting place, as you requested."

Gibbs felt for this young lady. He had after all looked out for her on her initial voyage to Port Royal, and had made fast friends with her during that interminable voyage. Now she was a grown lady, but he still felt the need – on occasion – to watch out for her, especially when Jack was not around. He noted that she looked almost small and very young at this moment. Gibbs walked over and laid his hand on her shoulder as a measure of reassurance. She smiled slightly at him, her eyes thanking him silently. Something warm suffused his chest and as he tried to hide his almost fatherly affection for this young woman, his voice was gruff as he said quietly, "Beckett will meet you upon that yonder sand bar. Davy Jones and young Will will be in attendance with him. They know that you, Jack and one other are the only ones to attend. My offer still stands if you wish me to accompany you."

Elizabeth's face was resigned as she took a deep breath. Her voice was full of emotion as she replied to his earlier question.

"I…. I think he went to look for the rum."

Gibbs nodded once to her and made his way back to the door. He turned back once. He looked softly at Elizabeth. She had turned to the window, and her hand was placed upon one small pane of glass. Her profile was soft, child-like and pensive.

He smiled wryly, thinking that her father would be very proud of her if he was still alive. He harrumphed to himself, thinking himself a sentimental old fool and quickly turned on his heel. He paused outside the door and took out his flask. He took a quick drink _'- for medicinal purposes,'_ he told himself, and quickly slipped it back into his pocket. Gibbs stopped and took a deep breath before moving towards the hold. He had to find Jack – before Jack found the rum.

* * *

More chapters to come. Thank you to all of you who continue to read and review this story. I really appreciate the feedback – and it feeds my muse. :) TJ 


	19. In Omnia Paratus

Fic: The War Within

Rating: M  
Characters: Elizabeth/Jack Elizabeth/Will  
Chapter Title: In Omnia Paratus  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Disney does, no money being made off this.  
Summary: Captain Elizabeth Swann, Pirate Lord and King. Captain Jack Sparrow, Pirate Lord, lecherous pirate, son of the Keeper of the Code. What will happen on the eve of battle. JE. Reviews welcome.

* * *

Elizabeth glared at Jack as their longboat hit the shallows of the small sandspit that was to be the place for the meeting with Beckett. With only the three of them allowed to come to shore, the tension was surely mounting to an unequivocal point. Thus Elizabeth was worried; nay concerned that she might say the wrong thing at the wrong time and she needed an outlet. It was for this reason that she kept glaring at Jack.

Barbossa was not of the same mind as Elizabeth. He understood that she would worry over such trivial thoughts, but he did not think that she would have any problems, considering his initial meeting with her had been far more terrifying situation than this one. He had something of that nature to her and he thought he was succeeding in assisting to ease the young girl's nerves, but then there was _Jack_.

"Well you see, Lizzie," said Jack, his head bobbing vehemently as Barbossa heaved over the oars, "it's only natural to have some trepidation. Parlay takes skill, bravado and a small amount of luck to fully arbitrate a meeting of parlay. Of course, your _vast_ experience and considerable success in _past_ liaisons will assist you."

In Barbossa's opinion, it was comments like that, that undermined his own work. Jack's comments were generally more a hindrance than a help. He glared hard at Jack, but Jack had already swung his legs out and hopped down onto the sand.

It was a natural sand bar, near Shipwreck Island and Shipwreck Cove, and perhaps it was fate that had this sand bar located very closely to the imminent battleground on the ocean. They had landed near the middle, not too close to where Beckett was, but not clear to the other end either. Pirates did not see the merit of walking when they did not have a clear seated need to.

Jack started onto shore. Barbossa scowled angrily after him, but when it was apparent that Jack was not coming back to help, Barbossa grudgingly got out and pulled the boat clear onto the sand. Elizabeth gave a small smile as Barbossa stalked after Jack.

As Jack stood with his back to Elizabeth and Barbossa, his eyes searched the area surrounding them. He spotted the figures at the end. His eyebrows rose as his lips pursed in contemplation;_ '-Will, Beckett and Jones,_' he counted. His eyes were sudden in their change from lazy countenance to calculating, his thoughts racing ahead to the meeting. Just as suddenly he turned back.

As Jack turned towards the boat as it sat upon the edge of the sand, his dreadlocks spinning around his calculating face, Jack started toward Elizabeth. His feet paced carefully as his hands casually spread out waist-high, palms open in an overly friendly manner.

"Just remember you _are_ King," he told her, his tone offhand and belying his thoughts. His brows rose and dipped as he enunciated carefully each word. "And as Pirate King, you need to conduct yourself with dignity and… _oomph_…" Jack tripped and fell.

'_- Bugger,'_ he thought.

He jumped straight back to his feet. Eyebrows meeting in an angry scowl, eyes scrunching, deep groves on the edges of his nose, Jack scowled deeply at the offending sand, and his lips pouted while he muttered, "And grace."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she snorted at this display. Pithily she remarked, "And _you_ have so much of it, right?" She stood within the boat, her leg cocked up on one side and her hands on her hips. Jack wrinkled his nose in acknowledgement of the acerbic criticism and turned away, seemingly miffed.

"Let's go. We're wasting time and the sun's not going any higher," snarled Barbossa. He was already standing clear of the water, his eyes searching too, looking shiftily from side to side. He, like Jack, had also noted the three men awaiting their arrival.

"What_are_ you doing?" Jack asked him, stopping to frown suspiciously at the older pirate. Jack mimicked Barbossa's movements, his pupils moving sharply from one corner of his eyes to the other, whilst keeping his head still. Jack kept doing this as Barbossa and Elizabeth exchanged glances. Barbossa looked towards Jack pityingly before replying, "_I'm_ checking to see that we were the only ones here." He enunciated it carefully as if Jack was a small child.

"_Oh_," Jack said jauntily. He smiled happily, moving his thumbs to the lapels of his jacket and rocking back on his heels. Jack returned the same tone, "Already done that mate. One can never be too careful. Never know where back stabbin' pirates might be around." Jack gave a crooked smile.

Barbossa scowled in disgust at Jack. Ignoring Barbossa's glowering look, Jack turned his head this way and that, and his eye caught the figure of Elizabeth as she was climbing out of the longboat.

"Ah ha!" Jack exclaimed starting sharply towards her.

Surprised by his sudden outburst, Elizabeth paused with her leg hanging off the side of the boat, in the process of climbing out.

He smiled beatifically, his gold teeth showing and indicated her person with his forefinger.

"_You_ are Pirate King," he remarked walking to her, a single brow moving upward drolly and his finger punctuated his words. "_You_ need to lend your considerable propitiatory and arbitrary skills to make_our_ mutual friend favourably inclined to seriously cogitate on the cessation of hostilities, lest ruination come to his person and those around him."

Elizabeth frowned in confusion, unconsciously straddling the side of the boat. As she opened her mouth to reply, Jack clucked his tongue and noisily waded through the shallows. Taken aback at his sudden movement, she leaned away from him, but before she could react he unceremoniously grabbed her under the arms and with a startled squeak coming from her lips, he plucked her bodily from the longboat and dumped her - on her feet - on the sandy shore.

As his arms held her at arm's length; his eyes moved over her body, coolly assessing her. "You _know_ how to push people around to your various whims. You've - no doubt - had copious amounts of experience what with being Governor's daughter and well – you're a _woman._Savvy?" His eyes roved over her body again as if clarifying that she was indeed a woman, and she flushed at his perusal. "So… Go." Jack turned her around so she was facing the end of the island where Beckett and company were waiting. "Push. You know – do that _woman_ thing," he finished as he pulled one hand clear and made fluttering movements towards the other end of the bar.

Elizabeth turned her head and gaped at him stupidly, unable to ascertain whether he was being serious or not. She was pretty sure that she had been back-handed complimented, but could not work whether she was happy or unhappy about it. She shrugged her shoulders and made her way clear of Jack's unhelpful hands. Pursing her lips in annoyance, she straightened herself and turned to Jack.

Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak, but once more was stopped as her eye caught the three figures at the end of the isle. Three figures; waiting in the blazing heat. Her heart wrenched and her breath caught. As her emotions overwhelmed her, she breathed, "_Will"._

* * *

_More chapters to come. Reviews welcome! TJ _


	20. Through the Looking Glass

Fic: The War Within

Rating: M  
Characters: Elizabeth/Jack Elizabeth/Will  
Chapter Title: Through The Looking Glass  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Disney does, no money being made off this.  
Summary: Captain Elizabeth Swann, Pirate Lord and King. Captain Jack Sparrow, Pirate Lord, lecherous pirate, son of the Keeper of the Code. What will happen on the eve of battle. JE. Reviews welcome.

* * *

Pintel and Ragetti stood looking out across the water. Pintel was breathing heavily and leaning into the taller man as Ragetti held up the looking glass to his one good eye. He wriggled his nose, blinked his eyes, twitched his cheeks until the looking glass fitted into the socket of his good eye and he could see clearly the figures as they made their way to the sand bar. 

"Well?!" demanded Pintel, his rotund belly pushing against the emaciated frame of Ragetti. "Can you see 'em?"

The shorter man was breathing heavily and he tried to get his round head next to Ragetti's, in the hope of being able to see something, anything. His head crashed into the side of Ragetti's head, but the pain was soon forgotten as the younger man cried out excitedly.

"Oooh, I see them." Ragetti paused for a moment. "Captain Barbossa is doing the rowing. He don't look too happy about it. Miss Elizabeth is just sitting there. I think she's trying to avoid talking to Old Jack." Ragetti's tone became more conversational as he continued. "They should really have patched things up. I think Miss Elizabeth and Old Jack might have had words in the Captain's cabin afore they left you know. I say it's not good for us to turn against one another. Makes for the possibility of damning us all. We needs to work together against the likes of Beckett."

Pintel looked incredulously at Ragetti. At the sudden silence, Ragetti pulled the looking glass from his eye and looked at his fellow crewmate.

"What?" he asked genuinely confused.

Pintel rolled his yellowed beady eyes. "And I say that you should just explain what you see."

Ragetti swallowed nervously and once more raised the eyeglass. "I think the boat is nearing the shallows. Oh, and Jack got out. Barbossa ain't looking too happy about it. He's got hisself out of the longboat too. He's pulled it up to shore. Miss Elizabeth hasn't moved. Come to think of it, she looked a mite peaky afore they hit shore. I wonder if she's got consumption."

"I think that you think too much. Let's see then!" Pintel made to grab Barbossa's looking glass out of Ragetti's long fingers.

"Oy! Yous is supposed to be askin' proper like not grabbing off with them things. Might take someone's eye out."

"Oh boo hoo," said Pintel. He glowered at Ragetti and roughly pulled the looking glass out of the other man's hands. Ragetti sidled out of the way so that Pintel could take his spot.

Pintel squealed like a girl after lifting up the glass to his eye. "Oooh I can see them! They're not moving though." He squinted both eyes as if it would make him see any clearer. It did not help. Subconsciously trying to get closer he leaned forward. With zeal, his body leaned over the ship's railing, the tip of his tongue at the corner of his mouth as he grinned manically; his rotund body held only in place by the gap between his round stomach and his legs. "Hey look there's Barbossa and ol' Jack. Looks like they're havin' a parlay of their own…"

Ragetti peered up at the sky worriedly. "What do you think is takin' so long? The sun's up high and time is passin'." Ragetti's Adam's apple bobbled in his throat as he wrung his hands.

"Oh them Captains are getting all physical! Jack's manhandling our ol' poppet!"

Ragetti looked around quickly before pulling out Jack's spyglass. He knew there'd be trouble if they were caught with either item. The two of them stood there, looking out to the sand bar.

"That's not the right way to treat a lady you know," Ragetti commented as they watched Jack pulling Elizabeth from the longboat.

"She's not a lady," said Pintel scathingly. "She's the Pirate King."

"Well, lady or Pirate King, I says there's protocols that shoulda been observed. It's only proper."

"Well, perhaps old Jack will recall that the next time 'e decides to manhandle the Captain Swann while she's decidin' to be picky."

A cough from behind them made them turn their heads. Pintel roughly grabbed the other glass from Ragetti. Gibbs stood imposingly, his eyebrows raised as he took in both Barbossa's and Jack's looking glasses that Ragetti and Pintel held. They both smiled wincingly at him.

"Well, it's not how it looks. It's more like we was just…"

"We was just watchin' out to make sure nothing went wrong. That was all. We had their welfare in mind."

Gibbs stood assessing them quietly. They fidgeted under his gaze. Finally he spoke.

"Well, best we keep checkin' that their welfare is fine then I say," Gibbs said cheerily.

They looked at each other, grinning madly. Pintel handed one glass to Ragetti as Gibbs joined them at the railing. Gibbs held one hand open, palm up, in front of Pintel. Ragetti and Pintel looked at his open palm, then at each other, their eyes questioning.

"One of them glasses is Jack's so I best be taking care of it."

"Oh aye! Of course, _you _should be lookin' after it." Pintel slapped the looking glass onto Gibbs' palm. He muttered under his breath and scowled darkly. Gibbs looked at him and raised a single brow. Pintel grinned sickeningly at him.

"Why's he standing in a barrel?" asked Ragetti, as he peered through the other looking glass.

"Well Davy Jones is technically not allowed on land for nigh on another 8 or 9 years, I'm guessing," explained Gibbs. "This would be their way of circumventing that little annoyance," he shrugged his broad shoulders.

Pintel looked up at Gibbs, eyes squinting against the bright light, his lip curling. "Well, that sounds right screwy if you ask me. Land is land, even if ye _are_ standing in some bloody water."

Ragetti nodded, his Adam's apple bobbing nervously. "Aye."

Gibbs nodded in agreement, "Aye, mightily daft now don't it? But surprisingly enough, nobody'd thought of it until now."

"So why's it taking so long?" Ragetti's voice was quavering.

"Well the parlay had to be accepted and that meant one ship had to send up the flag that meant they wants to talk. Then it's accepted, you both send out boats to meet with the place in mind. If that's agreed upon, I guess then you have to go to where ever it is decided on. Then it's all about the parlay…negotiating skills come to the fore and it's the best man or in this case, woman who can bargain their way." Gibbs adjusted the glass to suit him and peered through.

"Sounds like a lot of planning and waitin'," commented Ragetti.

"More like a lot of hassle if you ask me." Pintel grumbled. They looked at each other and sniggered.

The three of them stood at the railing and continued to watch the meeting.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapters. More chapters to come and they will be longer! Reviews welcomed! TJ 


	21. See a Man About a Dog

Fic: The War Within

Rating: M  
Characters: Elizabeth/Jack Elizabeth/Will  
Chapter Title: To See a Man About a Dog  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Disney does, no money being made off this.  
Summary: Captain Elizabeth Swann, Pirate Lord and King. Captain Jack Sparrow, Pirate Lord, lecherous pirate, son of the Keeper of the Code. What will happen on the eve of battle. JE. Reviews welcome.

* * *

Jack stepped up to stand beside Elizabeth, as if to subtly lend her his support. Their eyes met. 

He sucked in his breath as they held for a fraction before he slid his clear. He needed to have his mind clear and looking at Elizabeth made him lose his focus. He felt Barbossa step up next to him, knew that Barbossa's gaze too would be turned to the three waiting men at the other end of this narrow isle.

Jack's stance changed; it took on an indifferent, almost incurious pose. He tried not to show his thoughts as Barbossa's gaze slid over both her and Elizabeth before casting back to Beckett, Will and Jones.

* * *

Elizabeth quietly let out the breath she had been holding when her eyes had met Jack's. He stirred feelings in her that she wished to push aside. She turned her gaze instead to where Beckett and the others stood waiting, and feelings of betrayal, guilt, and yes, love washed over her. 

Elizabeth could not wait to see Will again, for she missed his presence. It had been a long while since they had been in each other's company and although they had not exactly been on speaking terms, she had missed the comfort he brought her of something familiar. Familiarity at this point was important to her. Elizabeth was now an orphan, her father had joined her mother and James too had left her. William Turner was her only tie to her former life.

Yet a part of her was not ready to see him. He had betrayed them, and she was uncomfortable with the notion. Hypocritical she knew, but it seemed that he turned on them all just to accomplish his means. She knew Jack had tried to shield her from Will's actions, but she knew. After all, he had turned on them after they had returned from the Locker and given them over to either Sao Feng or Beckett. It wasn't that he turned on them, but that he had turned to the enemy to achieve it.

Her eyes were firmly fixed on the three men waiting for them.

Yet Elizabeth knew deep down that Will's reasons were for the best intentions. It still did not excuse the way he had turned against them and made deals with Sao Feng and now possibly, probably with Beckett. However, _she_ had made a resolve when sailing to Shipwreck Cove, after James' death.

Her face took on a mulish cast.

Elizabeth was going to be the one to let Will know that his reasons were for naught. It was a dying cause, from what she had seen. His father was beyond saving. It was clear to her when she had talked with Bootstrap. His mind was gone, and his body was not far behind. Bootstrap's body was melding with the Flying Dutchman. She would talk with Will, make Will see sense.

A shiver ran down her back as she recalled the way Bootstrap had been eager to talk about Will, and how quickly he forgot the conversation they had just had. It was just saddening. She knew Will would also be saddened by the news. It would be hard to see one's parent's health in such decline. Elizabeth's heart was heavy at the thought that she would be the one to impart this news to Will. Her eyes misted slightly, but she shook her head and tried to focus. Will had been one of her few childhood friends and she cared deeply for the boy that had been placed in her charge those many years ago. She always tried to watch out for him.

* * *

Will waited in the searing heat. He could make out the figures as they landed on the sandy shore. He wanted to rush down and grab Elizabeth. She - his reason, his life – was only metres away from him and yet, he could not go to her; could not try to shield her from the bleakness that was about to surround them. 

He could not, for Beckett held his hand – figuratively.

He desperately wanted to defy all reason and rush to her. Will gritted his teeth. He had to stay, for Elizabeth's sake. He'd been rash, impetuous before and look where it got him.

"_The only way for a pirate to make a living these days is by betraying other pirates."_

He had made a deal with Sao Feng only to realise that the price was higher than expected. Pirates would cross each other if only to survive, but Will realised that too late. Elizabeth was taken from him.

Even with Jack, Will had tried to double cross. Jack, the man who taught him that pirates were still good men.

"_Rash, Turner."_ James Norrington's voice from the past reverberated in Will's head. Will snorted quietly, but acknowledged James' words ruefully. His emotions had clouded his judgement that day and he had gone ahead without thinking things through and released a much sought after pirate from captivity. In the end Will had almost got himself killed, for not planning and thinking things through. _"Not all treasure is silver or gold mate." _

He had learnt many things since he first met Jack and learnt the ways of true piracy. Now he just had to survive and find the first profitable moment.

'_- Bloody pirates,'_ thought Will.

He spent his earlier years avoiding familiarity with pirates and yet here he was, crossing pirates in order to achieve his ends. _"Pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that some day."_ Jack was right. He'd had to learn to deal with his blood – pirate blood.

He would make it up to Elizabeth, but for now, he could only stand there; could only watch and wait for his Elizabeth.

'I won't lose her this time. Not this time,' Will vowed. He breathed out slowly, gritted his teeth and tried to curb his impetuousness._'-Think like Jack,'_ Will told himself.

* * *

Next to Will, Beckett too, was waiting, but in comparison Cutler Beckett was amused. 

Beckett watched as they three pirate lords approached. _'- That's a good boy Jack,' _he thought smugly._ '- Bring them to me.'_ Just as he had surmised, Jack Sparrow would indeed bring his prey to him. Cutler could barely stop himself from rocking on his heels in elation.All according to plan.

'- Oh dear,' he thought with mild distaste, _'- Captain Barbossa accompanies them. How annoying.'_

Hector Barbossa was in Beckett's opinion the one man who would be equal to the power of Davy Jones. From the stories Beckett had heard, Barbossa was the pirate Captain that for ten years had reigned terror on the seas for both civilians and militia alike. Now Davy Jones was the terror of the seas, but to pirates. How deliciously ironic.

And he – Lord Cutler Beckett – was the master of the terror of the sea. He smirked, secure in his supremacy.

In his own mind, Cutler Beckett was not a man to toy with. He ruled with a soft glove and rather than forcing people to do as he desired, he waited for the most favourable moment to garner his ends; for Lord Cutler Beckett was out for power; power meant absolute freedom for him. However, pirates - who symbolised absolute freedom - were in his way, _ergo_, the pirates had to go.

He was a man with one mission – to squeeze the pirates out of existence.

Unlike Hector Barbossa – who in Beckett's opinion was only deserving of Beckett's desire to break him, and control him - Jack Sparrow was a worthy adversary and Cutler Beckett could appreciate the man's often wilful and wily ways.

Beckett was not of the same mind as the earlier notions of James Norrington and others, that Jack was the worst pirate. On the contrary, Beckett thought rather highly of Jack; Jack made the most of any situation, and he was only unfortunate enough that luck was not kind to him. But Beckett knew that Jack would also make the most of any given opportunity should it fit with Jack's ends.

In fact - to Beckett - Jack was full of guile, cunning and if not for the fact the man could do with a few more baths; Jack was equal only to himself. Jack was, of course, the originator of this wonderful little trail of breadcrumbs that Beckett had followed here.

It would be such a shame that a man such as Jack would have to perish. Beckett often thought that Jack need only curb his wayward ways and he'd make a fine employee. _'- Rather… a re-employee,' _amended Beckett to himself.

He spoke aloud as the pirates neared; his voice snide and laced with amusement. "Jack should have accepted my offer. Re-employment with the East India Trading Company is so often hard to come by."

* * *

Davy Jones waited; his foot and stump in the barrel of seawater. He watched as Jack Sparrow landed on shore. His lips twitched and his tentacles swayed as he bristled with unconcealed anger at Jack's larger than life stance. 

His anger was assuaged only by the thought that his fair Calypso would be his once more. She would be free and she would give him her heart. She had promised him. Until then…

"The Dutchman is where yer headin' Jack Sparrow. And ye'll be there until I am sick o' the sight of ye," he blustered.

Nobody should be able to live again as Jack Sparrow did. Davy Jones shook his head in a show of anger. His eyes twitched angrily, his mouth pursed and un-pursed while his tentacles curled as if they were wrapping around Jack himself. No-one should be able to escape pain and despair, cruelty at its best. Not least of all, Jack Sparrow. Nobody bested the sea.

* * *

Jack followed Elizabeth's gaze down to where the Cutler Beckett and the others were waiting. He could see William, his stance apathetic; Cutler Beckett was erect in his proper fashion; and Davy Jones, well he was downright comical in Jack's opinion, standing in his barrel of water. It did not stop the frisson of fear that went through Jack. _'Do you fear death?'_ Jack forced himself not to turn away; his eyes narrowed, his shoulders hardened. 

This was the way things had come around.

Granted he had been expecting this, since he had manipulated – nay, manoeuvred things so skilfully that it had ended up this way. It still did not stop him wondering what per chance would go wrong. He mentally went through the possibilities.

One - Elizabeth was going to exchange him for Will, thinking that he had Will's best interests at heart and would willingly take Will's place for Will. The likelihood of him doing voluntarily and for altruistic reason was nigh of nil, but she was not to know that. The worst that could happen is that she would find out and gleefully hold his hand and force him to stab the heart. No, not so bad.

Secondly - Barbossa thought that Jack was going to play Barbossa's way. After all Jack had _conciliated_ with Barbossa to get Barbossa to agree to Jack's terms. But Barbossa was not privy that Jack's terms meant anything more than coming to this miniscule piece of sandspit for Jack's piece of eight. Jack's plans though, were not to hand over the piece of eight, but instead to keep his piece of eight until the most opportune moment. Jack did not think that this was the time. Instead, he wanted Barbossa – well he wasn't entirely sure what he wanted Barbossa to do, but he had to keep him off his bloody ship! At least now, Jack could keep an eye on him; ensure that Miss-Pirate-Captain-what's-her-face would be at least safe with a scoundrel like Barbossa. What's the worst that Barbossa could do? The worst that Barbossa would do… Well, Barbossa did strand him on an island and leave him to die; but then Jack shot him… so perhaps Barbossa might _not_ be so forgiving this time around. Jack shrugged. Still, could be worse.

Now thirdly, _Lord_ Cutler Beckett was expecting Jack to play things on his terms. Jack thought hard about Cutler Beckett. _It's nothing personal Jack. It's just good business._ Jack Sparrow was no-one's apprentice. He would show Beckett exactly how one should be the master. Jack knew that although he had given the impression that he had been more than convivial to the notion of giving into Beckett, playing along and bringing the pirates on a pretty platter to the pretentious man, but deep down Jack had never been of the mind to do so. He - and he alone - was in charge of his own fate. _'- Well that's the plan anyway,'_ Jack thought grimly. Beckett often underestimated Jack and – to Jack – it seemed imprudent of Beckett to continue underestimating him after past experiences. But then again, Cutler Beckett often liked to play with Jack; seemed to thrive on the game. Jack planned to take advantage of that.

And lastly, of course, let's not forget young William Turner. Young William however thought Jack would stab the heart, get immortality, William would get to keep Elizabeth and Old Bootstrap father would be saved from Davy Jones' hand. All's well and Jack's your Uncle.

Jack stopped and thought on that for a moment. He frowned.

William probably had the right of him. He knew that Jack wanted the immortality that came with the Flying Dutchman and what the sacrifices that Jack was willing to make to get it. The only thing was, young William could be counted on doing _one_ thing spectacularly well and that was doing something…_stupid_.

'-_Bugger_,' thought Jack. A voice broke through his thoughts.

"This be a daft and foolhardy notion, Jack." Barbossa was standing, staring at Will, Beckett and Davy Jones.

'_-You're telling me!' _thought Jack madly. His mind raced with all the possibilities that William could be counted on doing and every single one of them was not in Jack's favour.

Jack's tone was cursory at best as he replied, "I would have said imprudent and cockeyed meself."

Jack's thoughts came to an impasse and he resigned himself to relying on luck once again. _'- The Fates seem to like me,_' he thought._ '- Let's hope they still do.'_

"Seems like we've been here before mate," he inclined his head toward Barbossa.

Barbossa was quiet - too quiet. Finally he said, "Lives will be lost in this war. Best we think it over and do what is best for the oceans."

"Beckett's not bound to the ocean," came Jack's perfunctory reply.

"But Davy Jones is," countered Barbossa.

Now Jack knew that Davy Jones was bound to the oceans. He knew, as did Barbossa, that getting rid of Davy Jones meant that the pirates stood a fighting chance. And Jack knew that to get ride of Davy Jones, they would have to release Calypso. And releasing Calypso meant that Barbossa would not be beholden to anyone anymore. Jack definitely understood Barbossa's intentions. But in Jack's mind, the releasing of Calypso would need to take place before he – Jack – attempted to plunge a sword into Davy Jones' heart. How could he ensure that?

Jack stood thinking this over. Barbossa was still talking. Jack quickly tuned back in.

"… get rid of Davy Jones, we have the oceans. His pet is gone – we've seen that for ourselves – but I would need to do it sooner rather than later. Surprise them that call themselves pirate-hunters and once he – and Calypso – are well rid of, we can claim mastery of the seas once more."

'_- and there it is,'_ thought Jack wryly. _'- Fates – I promise I'll make it up to you.'_

Jack spoke in a dry tone, "So thus we will prevail. Hail conquering heroes and all that."

* * *

The six of them stood quietly in the sweltering heat, the sun high in the cloudless sky, blazing down upon their heads as their thoughts slowly meandered then coagulated to something akin to determination. 

The Pirate Lords expressions were grim and determined as their thoughts took a firm hold.

Barbossa with a sharp jerk turned to Elizabeth. "Miss Elizabeth, the time has come where you will have to exercise that power and authority that you were so eager to claim."

Jack leaned towards her and piped in, "He means…"

"I know what he means Jack." She exchanged a quick understanding glance with both men. The moment for reflection was over. They needed to move.

Elizabeth stepped forward resolutely. She glared fiercely at where Cutler Beckett stood and her eyes hardened more in determination. She felt them flank her sides, ready to march to the appointed meeting place.

"Alright men, shall we see a man about a dog?"

Jack's shoulders stiffened as they walked and he had to pause momentarily and take a deep breath. It all came down to this.

* * *

I loved writing this chapter. Hope you liked it. Reviews welcome… as always. TJ 


	22. Pain is Forgotten Where Gain Follows

Fic: The War Within

Rating: M  
Characters: Elizabeth/Jack Elizabeth/Will  
Chapter Title: Pain is Forgotten where Gain Follows  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Disney does, no money being made off this.  
Summary: Captain Elizabeth Swann, Pirate Lord and King. Captain Jack Sparrow, Pirate Lord, lecherous pirate, son of the Keeper of the Code. What will happen on the eve of battle. JE. Reviews welcome.

* * *

Three of the nine pirate lords made their way down the small sand spit; grim expressions on their hardened faces, eyes narrowed against the bright, harsh light beating down on their backs. Their booted feet slipped on the sand as they walked along; making their way to their counterparts.

At the end of the nature made sand bar, were Lord Cutler Beckett, William Turner and Davy Jones. They stood, stoic and imposing, awaiting the arrival of the three.

The air was thick; a miasma of tension - cloggy and almost tangible as the coils of heat undulated over the coarse sand. Silence reigned. One could be forgiven for thinking the scene missed a roll of tumbleweed.

Three faced three, the symbolism apparent; three upon three, the triad of each side noticeable. Was it fate that faced one with their counterpart? Was it choice that determined the sameness as well as the differences between the separate three?

Hector Barbossa faced Captain of the Flying Dutchman, Davy Jones; both grim, determined and were the most feared on the seven seas. Both were guilty of attacking for the sake of it, plundering and leaving no survivors. Here and now, they were two opposing foes, neither respectful nor caring for the other. Each was a pirate, a privateer, a marauder in their own right. Neither giving, only taking what they felt was rightfully theirs to take.

Before it was Barbossa that was the one rancid with villainy; he would storm ships, pillage and plunder the innocent and the guilty alike. Now it was Jones who waged war on innocent pirates, taking lives before they were due; not waiting for those near death – only the neither dead or dying would be his targets now.

It used to be that Jones would deliberate, would provide counsel and mediate prior to life being taken – perhaps a remnant of his previous being. He would be the one that waited until people were near death before providing them with the option of death - _or life_. Barbossa used to be one that took without purpose, aside from his own. Now he was the one who tried to unite those within the vagabond brotherhood so they could keep their chosen lifestyle intact.

Trickster and Knight, pirate and would-be; facing their demons, their own truths. The differences were obvious, the sameness not so much. Jack Sparrow and William Turner, the older teaching the younger, the younger training the older - life dealt you with whatever hand and they were playing for keeps. Good men, dishonest men, they were of the same ilk, though one further along than the other. They could live with whatever decisions they made, they each ensured that they could.

Now was the time that their shared knowledge would either help or hinder their separate causes.

For as Jack Sparrow had taught William Turner how to reconcile with the pirate inherent in him - that was inherent in everyone had they but to seek it within – William had in turn taught Jack about himself and how he really did yearn to be the noble one, the one that defied all and did as he pleased with noble outcomes.

They had reached a level of understanding and though one person would inevitably upset that understanding, they both knew that they understood each other now. Jack would always try to win Elizabeth, when he wasn't too busy trying to save his own skin; Will would always try to win Elizabeth, when he wasn't too busy trying to save other people. Whether the two would reconcile their differences, one had to wait to find out.

Elizabeth Swann – a woman in the inherently man's world – stood for the side that she had always thought of as fascinating, exciting and symbolic of absolute freedom; she chose not to rule over them, but instead relied on their compliance and loyalty to the Code and their choices of lifestyle or death. Cutler Beckett – a man to whom absolute freedom meant absolute power – ruled an iron fist in a velvet glove. He gave both friend and foe enough rope to hang themselves, yanked it when needed and generally strove for dominion and lordship over any and all opposition.

The two Commanders opposed to each other's actions; two people who believed in the total opposite of the other. One that with sheer will and determination overcame life's obstacles; the other with power and coercion overcame any obstacles that should in their path. They glared - in contempt, in derision; they smirked – in disdain, in scorn. Each would fight for their own goals and only one would be the true winner.

The trepidation was palpable, yet neither party had consideration of backing down - retreat was not an option.

"So you're the cur that gave us up?"

* * *

Next up - the actual meeting. Thanks to all those who have reviewed. I will be replying individually when I have a moment, but rest assured, each and every one is appreciated and my muse has been well-fed! Thanks again and as always, feel free to review once more! TJ 


	23. Be patient toward all that is unsolved

Fic: The War Within

Rating: M  
Characters: Elizabeth/Jack Elizabeth/Will  
Chapter Title: Be patient toward all that is unsolved in your heart  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Disney does, no money being made off this.  
Summary: Captain Elizabeth Swann, Pirate Lord and King. Captain Jack Sparrow, Pirate Lord, lecherous pirate, son of the Keeper of the Code. What will happen on the eve of battle. JE. Reviews welcome.

Author's note: I apologise for the delay in posting. Real life is a cumbersome thing, but holidays has come to a close here, youngsters are back at school and I can once more concentrate on this. I have a number of chapters that will be posted within the next week. Thank you all for being so patient. Here is a small tidbit… to help tide you over while I get the next one back from my wonderfully (was MIA, now back) beta!

* * *

_The sun shone over the golden grains of sand, the palms beckoned the gently flowing waves as they kissed the sand, and the wind caressed the pirates as they slowly drew closer._

"There's no bloody palms trees."

"It's my story, and I says it's got palms trees."

"Suit yerself."

"Embellishment is the key to good story-tellin', ain't that right Mister Gibbs?"

"Aye."

"See?"

"I still says it needs no embellishment. If yer gonna tell a story, then ye should look at tellin' the facts right. Not muddle around with all them funny long words."

Ragetti sighed and paused. He leaned back on the railing. They had moved from their previous post as other crew members wanted to see for themselves what was happening with the meeting. He and Pintel had given up the spy glass for a moment while they walked along the quarter deck. They were discussing the merits of embellishment to the actual story for when they were victorious and could regale other less fortunate sailors in Tortuga of their wild adventures with Captain Jack Sparrow and the Black Pearl.

Ragetti opened his mouth to pursue the argument once more with his long-suffering friend when Pintel quirked a brow at him while staring at the ship's only mute crew member.

"'ey! 'old up! What's 'e flappin' 'is arms for?"

"Shush… I think Cotton's telling us Jack's reached the others."

"Don't you shush me..." Pintel grumbled as they made their way back to the side railing where Cotton, Marty and Gibbs stood. They all stood nervously as now Marty and Cotton looked through the looking glass, awaiting the outcome of the meeting.

* * *

More chapters to come... feel free to review or just plain out comment on my very remiss updating (but be kind!) ... TJ 


	24. Do or do Not, There is No Try

Fic: The War Within

Rating: M  
Characters: Elizabeth/Jack Elizabeth/Will  
Chapter Title: Do or do Not, There is No Try  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Disney does, no money being made off this.  
Summary: Captain Elizabeth Swann, Pirate Lord and King. Captain Jack Sparrow, Pirate Lord, lecherous pirate, son of the Keeper of the Code. What will happen on the eve of battle. JE. Reviews welcome.

* * *

_**The meeting…**__** a recounting from Miss Elizabeth…**_

"So you're the cur that gave us up?"

Dimly I could hear Barbossa as he raged at Will. I myself was too intent on the slimy odious little man before me. I glared hard at Cutler Beckett as he spoke.

"Do not blame Mr Turner. He was only the tool. If you want to see the grand architect, look to your left. "

I could feel rather than see Barbossa turn his head my way and I lifted my eyes to meet his eyes briefly. Reluctantly I too turned my head to look to my left, knowing that Jack was there. I felt sick to my stomach as I watched him, my stomach churning as Jack turned his own head to the left, realised it was empty air and then turned back to myself and Barbossa. –'Oh Jack', I thought sadly.

Sickeningly I realised that what Beckett was implying was that he – Jack – was the mastermind behind all of this. This being - Will being in Beckett's hands, the Pirate Cove, all of it – and behind it all was Jack, the genius that people refused to see. But I could see it.

"Jack had nothing to do with this." I heard Will talking, and still inside I could feel my guts churning with the effort. For a moment, I questioned Jack's actions. Had Jack really had given us up? The truth – I knew that if he had, it was for good reasons.

I made as if I watched his face closely. I knew that it would look like I was searching his face for answers, but in reality I was trying hard to memorise every line, the very breadth of his face. I was only dimly aware that they were all still talking – Will, Beckett, Jones and Jack. I could only follow the curve of his jaw, the angular cheekbones, those eyes… it was the only time that I could allow myself, to selfishly take this time to drink in the sight of him.

"Step up….."

As I watched Jack's face, I realised something. Jack had not betrayed us. He was in fact just planning everything several steps ahead as usual. My mind recalled a moment on another sandy plane…

"_But you're Captain Jack Sparrow. You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company. You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot. Are you the pirate I've read about or not? How did you escape last time?"_

I felt I knew Jack well enough to know that he had planned this. I knew that he had coerced me, manipulated Barbossa, even cajoled Will into believing that each and every step and decision we had individually made was our own choice when really it had been Jack, the puppet master. I really did admire that trait in him. It was one that I still had yet to fully master, but then again, he was often willing to show me firsthand how to go about it. Inwardly I smiled, but outwardly I showed no sign of it.

With my face still turned towards him, I spoke up. My voice sounded sharp to my ears. "I propose an exchange. Will leaves with us."

I fear my interjection broke into the men's conversation, biting banter that it was, but this seemed to shock them. I could feel them turn towards me. I held Jack's eyes with my own. I smirked inwardly, and I fear it came out in my intonation, my tone sounded jeering. "And you can take Jack."

I alone could see the quirk in his eyes, the slight twitch at the corner of his beautiful eyes at my performance. His eyes mocked mine and I his, as I dared him silently to challenge my statement.

I heard Will speak up. "Done!"

Not to be outdone, Jack called back peremptorily, but his eyes never once leaving mine. "Undone!"

"Done," stated Beckett. I noted with a small amount of unease that Beckett's tone held a certain satisfaction. A shiver went down my spine. He was pleased with the outcome. But I was not the one to deal with Beckett. I would leave him to Jack. _Captain_ Jack Sparrow would deal with Cutler Beckett alone.

Jack's eyes met and held mine, searching for something and it was all I could do to not grab him before he went with Beckett. However, I knew what had to be done, as did he. I could see that Jack understood that I understood, just as I understood that he understood.

Jack bowed low before me, "Your nibs…"

I fought to hide my grin, the corners of my mouth twitching as Jack swept his hat off and bowed mockingly.

"Jack's one of the nine pirate lords. You have no right!" Barbossa's angry tones sounded behind me.

I could still feel the effects of the silent mirth between Jack and myself, and it carried on in my tone as I turned to Barbossa. The child within me came out as I jeered, "King."

I did note that it came out a little singsong like and hoped it did not sound overdone. I also noted, very quickly, that Barbossa's expression had turned murderous. I did not blame him. After all, my tone had smacked of ridicule and jibing, and well, quite frankly, that although it not was what I had intended, it _did_ suit the occasion. I _had_ tamped down my ridiculous notion of including sticking out my tongue, excusing it to myself as childish ridiculous behaviour and after all I could see surrounding me was boyish, childish behaviour – grown men fighting over petty things – I feel that I did not need to add anything to it.

Fleetingly I wondered if this was a mistake, if sending Jack to the other side was a mistake when I felt movement from Barbossa.

I watched, a little shocked, but not entirely surprised as Barbossa pulled his sword and swung it wildly at Jack's head, cutting off a dreadlock of his hair and a single ornament. Oh dear, one of Jack's dearly beloved pieces. I wondered fleetingly which place or time in his life was signified by that lock and decoration.

I watched as Barbossa pushed his face into Jack's. "If you have somethin' to say, I might be sayin' something too."

I quickly took this time to glance over at Will and Beckett. Will's eyes met mine and I nodded briefly. He started to step forward to exchange his place for Jack's.

* * *

_**Upon the Black Pearl**__**, four pirates stare disbelievingly at what they were witnessing…**_

"Blimey…"

"They traded them."

Gibbs, Cotton, Pintel and Ragetti stared in shock at one another. There was a brief moment of silence before they quickly turned back with the spyglasses in hand to look at the scene on the beach. Gibbs hurriedly searched the sandy spit until he relocated the figures, his hand shaking with consternation at the turn of events, Pintel breathing down his neck, craning his balding head.

"_She_ traded our Jack for that slimy young Will!"

Gibbs could feel the hot breath of the short man against his neck. His own breathing was harsh, almost ragged as he watched Jack looking decidedly ill at ease between Beckett and Davy Jones. He turned the spyglass to look at the other three. Barbossa looked mutinous, murderous even. Will was cocky… _– 'Too cocky,_' Gibbs thought for a moment, before looking at Miss Elizabeth. Her eyes held a certain something. _–' What are you doing Miss Elizabeth?'_ he wondered to himself. It also seemed worth noting that Will and Elizabeth were once more talking to each other. Gibbs was not sure what to make of that.

As the Pirate King, Pirate Lord and well, Will turned to go back to the longboat; four pairs of eyes on the Black Pearl glanced uneasily at one another.

"Mebbe she 'ad a good reason," said Ragetti weakly.

"Or she done what she had to do to save herself! She's a blackguard - just like some others we know!" Pintel caught his tongue as he took in Gibbs' outraged expression. His voice changed and he was once more all wheedling demeanor. "er… us all, is what I meant. Miss Swann, I mean Capt'n Swann wouldna done summat like that unless she had a good reason right? Right?"

Silence reigned on the Black Pearl as the four men took in what they had just witnessed. No-one wanted to voice aloud what they individually thought. It was bordering on mutinous. They'd seen it all with their own eyes. Although they had not heard what had been vocally exchanged, they had seen Jack and Will change places. Jack left with Beckett and Jones, while Will walked away with Elizabeth and Barbossa. So now who was Captain of the Black Pearl and who would lead them into battle?

* * *

_**William was observing, although not all that quietly…**_

Will was staring at Elizabeth as she sat in the long boat looking toward the Endeavour. His thoughts were churning wildly as he bent over the oars.

Whilst his arms were moving almost languidly, his mind was moving furiously in his head. Had she really traded him for good purposes or was she, like himself, being used as a pawn by Jack?

He did not begrudge her that action, he just wasn't happy that she would follow Jack when she never seemed to follow his own orders. He could think of at least one time when she didn't follow his orders.

"_Mind the chest."_

"_No!"_

He gritted his teeth at the recollection and spared a glance at Barbossa. The old Captain looked furious, his own jaw clenched tightly as he too stared out to where the Endeavour currently anchored.

Will knew that Barbossa had his own agenda. After all, that was the way of pirates. Someone else's agenda was great as long as it followed yours. When it didn't, you tossed them aside to continue on your own merry way. Will wanted to know what Barbossa had up his sleeve. Elizabeth may not know about it, but he was sure as a hot iron on a donkey that he would find out what it was.

"So…" asked Will conversationally of Barbossa, "- Not how you foresaw events happening?" He felt Elizabeth turn her head toward Barbossa.

"As it happens, Mr Turner," Barbossa ground out bitingly, "the actions of your young fiancée here _did_ interfere with some of my better plans. But no matter. We must go with whatever the _Pirate King_ wants." He sneered.

Elizabeth grimaced at him. "It was the only way. It was the best way. Jack can get the key to the chest and he can save us. We have to give him time."

"Oh yes… I'd forgotten." Barbossa's eyes squinted against the light off the water. "The mighty Captain Jack Sparrow can swoop in and save our wretched and tormented souls." Barbossa turned his eyes towards Elizabeth. "You know of fairytales Miss Swann. You've seen for yourself that it's not Childs play. What makes you think that Captain Jack Sparrow is at all capable of doing such a feat eh? Just because stories are bandied about does not mean that he was truly made chief of some tribe on some woe begotten island." He turned back to look at the Pearl in the distance.

Will exchanged glances with Elizabeth. Will knew that particular story was true. He'd seen it for himself. And although Will was loathed to admit it, he had a fair amount of trust in Jack Sparrow; more so since hearing stories from his own father. He shrugged and continued to row toward the Black Pearl.

"Tell me, Captain Swann…" Barbossa turned his head and glared at her, his eyes assessing, "Do you really think that Jack can do the one fortuitous action that might save the pirates when he could not … twice… stop a mutiny on his own ship?"

"Yes. Yes I think so."

"Hmmm…" he huffed. "It's a dichotomy between thought and action. Excuse me, but not all of us can be that ingenuous." Whether Barbossa's remark was a direct reflection on what he thought of Elizabeth or Jack, Will was not entirely sure. He watched idly as Barbossa mopped his brow with a large red bandanna that he had pulled from his inside pocket.

Will noted that Barbossa made a show of shaking it out before it was placed back within his coat. For a short while, there was little said until Will broke the silence.

"Elizabeth… Pirate King - courtesy of Jack you say?"

She turned toward him. Her eyes held his for a moment, before she smiled and started talking. "I will need to catch you up on all the events. I killed Sao Feng, became Pirate Lord of Singapore, and I'm now the Pirate King. Jack voted me in after convincing everyone…"

Will sat rowing as he incredulously took in all she had to say.

* * *

_**Jack Sparrow – sorry… Captain Jack Sparrow's version of events…**_

I'll just beg you to note that I don't like this boat… er… ship. I left it once before and I will endeavour to make my way off it again. Oh you want to hear my version of events? Very well, but I shall start from when we started off towards those three men.

I laconically continued to stride down towards my foes, my face not deigning to show my outrageous thoughts.

"_Well this is a fine to do now isn't it Jack?" _Jack Two sat on my left shoulder, its feet swinging with every step I took.

_Step one, step three, step fourteen…_

My inner Jacks were talking to me again, one talking either ear. This time, I kept my eyes forward, and tried to pay them no heed.

"_Well, you know, it is _your_ plan." _Jack One emerged from my hair.

"_Was it now?" _Jack Two frowned.

"_Oh yes. I recall the moment it came to _you_/us with blinding clarity…" _

"_Oh, that? That was actually just the flash that brought us back you know…"_

"_Alright, so I guess it was _his_ idea then."_

I continued to walk toward where Beckett, Turner and Jones waited; my steps sure. My thoughts were far from sure as both Jacks were now directing me _how_ to walk.

"_Well, Jackie boy, since it's your bloody idea and it's your feet that are doing the damned walking, I think it's time that we put a little a little swagger in our step."_

"_I agree."_

"_But…_Jack Two intoned_. "Make it look good. This will be a moment in history you know."_

Oh but of course! As if I didn't know this. Imbeciles! However, I found myself lifting my arms up to put my hands in my jacket pockets.

"_No, no, hitch your hands in your belt." _They were a damn bossy pair, honestly.

"_Aye."_

"_Hmm… we must make a portrait." _

"_Ooh, I like that idea. Just think – Captain Jack Sparrow struts…"_

"_No, no strike that, struts is very passé these days… swaggers is a far better word to use."_

"_No, no swagger makes me think of those bow-legged horsemen – you know those short little men with the scalplocks somewhere near Singapore?"_

"_Oh I remember them. They near took his head off."_

"Ahem… digression…" It was really the only time I deemed that I should say anything, save it ruin the look of murderous intent - _slash_ – laconic laziness I was trying to carry off.

"_Oh I apologise__."_

"_Me too."_

"_Where were we?"_

"_The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, his footsteps sure in the ever shifting sand…"_

"_Yeah, yeah that's it. Sounds more courageous."_

Thank goodness, Jack One and Two seemed to disappear by the time we reached the three men. I don't know what I would have done if they had decided to continue their bickering old woman ways while we had this meeting.

"So you're the cur that gave us up?"

As usual Barbossa could not contain himself. Emotion - should be kept separate from important events - truly. Just gets in the way.

I noticed that Barbossa did not like the young Master Turner. Interesting. I thought he had become fond of the young whelp. Although there was that time where Barbossa was trying to kill him to raise the curse and he took exception to Will's part in our small plan to _not_ execute the spilling of Turner blood through Barbossa's means, but instead in our own way, which in turn meant the loss of Barbossa's life. Yes, that may have been the triflin' incident that irked Barbossa. Might have had something to do with it. But I digress… Lizabeth I think, said something… then someone said something – I wasn't entirely paying attention, but my mind sharply joined in when…

"Do not blame Mr Turner. He was merely the tool. If you want to see the grand architect, look to your left."

I shifted slightly. Barbossa's eyes were twitching harder as he turned his gaze to glare at me. I presume that he suddenly realised at that moment that I had my own plans after all and that those plans had been set in motion well before he had started to talk to Jack, er… to me. Oops.

Elizabeth looked at me, no doubt recalling her own conversations with me. I had started this before Will even had left us, and I could see that she realised it now.

Let me just comment on this one thing. I do often wonder at the combined talents of Elizabeth and young William. Perhaps I really give them a mite too much credit in the thinking arena.

Recall my last words to William _"__If I may lend a machete to your intellectual thicket"_- right before he took his late night swim to have that quiet tête-à-tête with Cutler Beckett.

That same said machete would have been _extremely _useful here to brain _both_ of their intellectual thickets as they both looked at me with that distrustful, yet questioning gaze as if to say 'What are you doing Jack?'

Yes! I wanted to scream to them. It _was_ part of my master plan. Yes! I _made_ it so you would follow the path I had chosen for you.

I tried to send it telepathically to her, to them. She kept staring at me as Beckett continued talking, her expression not changing in the slightest. Disconcerting that.

Beckett's annoyingly, patronising tone broke through my thoughts."If we had not, then how did I get this?"

I turned to see Beckett holding up the compass and I inwardly winced.Oh bugger! That damned thing is really the bane of my existence. I mean it stopped pointing to what I desired most. Alright… technically it did point to what I desired most, but since I did not want to desire_that_ most, it pointed away to what I wanted most, which was _not_ to desire most that which I had desired most, but instead to desire to be far away from what I most desired. Savvy?

It really is very easy to understand. Keep up now. Now where were we? Ah yes…compass… Beckett… in his possession… distrustful gazes of her Piratey Highness and his Lord of the Hats.

Elizabeth and Barbossa were both staring at me, their thoughts obviously on similar paths. Although they both guessed that I had manipulated them into doing whatever it was I wanted and that they were not happiest in the slightest about it, nonetheless they were where they were.

Of course that was exactly where I had planned it all in the first place. They, of course, were not privy to all that I had cunningly planned. Admittedly shoot the boy, kill chartman, squidman, and little boy blue, abscond with the Pirate King, the compass and the Black Pearl was a little far from my reach right now. However - it was not entirely out of reach at this point in time. Things often have a way of coming together.

Outwardly I portrayed a lightness I did not feel. I opened my mouth to speak, but Beckett interrupted.

"Come now Jack. You led the pirates here, step up and claim your prize."

I felt like strangling him. Oh shut it you white haired lily livered fop. You'll ruin everything. And not to be outdone, but good old Davy Jones had to also say something.

"You are dead to me! One hundred years before the mast."

Yes, yes, were we not past all this? I died, therefore the debt has been paid in full. Yes I am here, but technically I am not the only one who died and was brought back to life. Why not harass Barbossa for still being alive? I'm jolly well irked that I shot him and yet he is still here trying to steal my ship!

Elizabeth's eyes lit up as she decided that she was presented with the opportune moment, and this way she could get me back at the same time. Just one small thing love. You cannot just interject into the conversation and come out with a proposition that is entirely preposterous to contemplate. That would be taking my examples and ... oh. Never mind me, carry on.

"I propose an exchange. Will leaves with us." A small quirk was in her eyes, mocking me, daring me to refute her words, "And you can take Jack."

"Done," I heard Will call. Her eyes were still on me. It almost as if she were saying, 'Take that you pirate,' but I don't think she truly meant it with every fibre of her being. I held her with my eyes for an instant before I replied, "Undone!"

"Done," said Beckett.

Elizabeth and I stared at each other, our eyes saying a multitude of things, and yet the understanding between us was far. Barbossa however, fumed at this unexpected turn of events. I knew that he would not be happy. After all, he had his own agenda, and well, sorry to say this, but really Hector, it wasn't as if you kept it well hidden this time 'round. You could say it wasn't under your big, fat hat now eh?

Barbossa angrily huffed at Elizabeth, "Jack's one of the nine pirate Lords. You have no right!" He was blustering, fuming and I was hoping it would be enough for him to keel over and drop right then and there. Note I did not say dead as that is not sportsmanlike now, is it?

Elizabeth turned to him and mockingly she intoned, "King."

I had to grin. _'- So very like Elizabeth.'_ I took off my hat and bowed low. "Yes your Nibs," I spoke dryly. Ah, unfortunately it meant that I did not see Barbossa's sword coming toward him, but I certainly felt it.

'_- Ouch!'_ I thought as Barbossa's sword swiped against my head. Well of course it hurt like the blazes! You try having a sword come that close to your head and see if you feel it. Oh and I felt the strand that held that damned piece of eight upon my head leave my person. I'm guessing _that_ was Barbossa's opportune moment.

Barbossa stepped up to me, his fury barely contained. "If you're going to be saying something, then I might be saying something as well," snarled Barbossa, my face very close to his. I noticed that firstly Jack – the monkey Jack – had already scampered off to grab my piece of eight - cursed thing. I wanted to shoot it! – and second, he had freckles - Barbossa, not monkey Jack. Needless to say I don't look at the monkey that closely.

"First to the post then?" I replied. I knew that it was a matter of Barbossa releasing Calypso or my own stabbing of the heart that would entail getting rid of Davy Jones. Which way it would go would be dependant on whoever got there first.

I stepped toward Will as he stepped towards me. Our eyes held one another's as we circled one another. I didn't necessarily distrust young William, but neither was I turning my back to the boy. I strode to take Will's place. Unfortunately for me, Beckett had slid across and indicated my place was to be next to Davy Jones._'-Bugger,'_ thought I. I grimaced and moved next to my squiggly counterpart.

* * *

_**On the Black Pearl, down in the hold…**_

"Quickly! Before someone sees us!" Pintel and Ragetti were down in the hold. Pintel had a large set of keys in his grimy hand. He quickly unlocked a door. It was to the brig.

As they walked through the now open door, Ragetti quickly bent down to retrieve something behind it. His voice was slightly muffled as he gathered piles of rope together in his arms. "Do you think that we should be doing this?" he asked nervously .

"What do you think?" sneered Pintel, making his way to the brig where Tia Dalma stood quietly watching them.

"Well…" started Ragetti, following the shorter man to the iron made brig with the coils of rope in his large hands and draped around his person. Pintel turned around to face him.

"No!" Pintel's pudgy palm came up directly in front of Ragetti's face. Pintel continued to walk, but backwards whilst still in front of Ragetti. Pintel continued sharply. "Don't say it! We aren't being paid to think! Barbossa told us that as soon as he gives the signal we were to come down and fetch the Obama woman! That's what we are doing!"

Ragetti's face held a stubbornness set to it. "Well, I still don't like it. We should be giving old Jack time to fix it, set it to rights so to speak."

Exasperatedly Pintel lowered his hand and looked up at his mate. "And do you think that Jack will be findin' time to 'fix it' while he's busy tryin' to save his own skin while aboard Beckett's ship?"

"If we gave him time, he might be able to. You jus' don' know unless you give it to him now do you?"

Another voice chimed in.

"Jack Sparrow's fate is already underway. He will do what he needs to do when da time is right."

Silence from the two men as they stared into the brig. Tia Dalma stood there, staring out at them with her dark eyes. Both men shivered. She spoke again lowly.

"You helped get the piece of eight back from the end of the world." She smiled - her eyes dark and mysterious. She moved her arms against herself as she continued to talk, "Soon I will be released from this tortuous form and I will be able to once again be free… to be with my love." Her voice was low and melodic, yet it sent more shivers down their spines.

Both men stared at one another and gulped. Pintel paused then took another set of keys dangling from a cord from the inside of his trousers. Before he unlocked the brig door and pulled it open, Pintel said to Tia Dalma, "No funny business! You know we're 'ere to help set you free."

At her nod, he stepped inside and hurriedly motioned for Ragetti to follow him into the small cell.

Ragetti carried in the several long lengths of rope that he had retrieved from behind the door.

Pintel's voice was eager as he walked around Tia Dalma trying to wind the rope around her body. "Barbossa's orders were to bring up the woman, wrapped in ropes, to the deck and await his orders. He will release Calypso so that she can save us."

Ragetti too, was walking around Tia Dalma, his hands guiding the rope as it wrapped around her lithe frame. "Do you think that William Turner will be as good a pirate as Jack thinks he might be one day?"

A confused Pintel asked, "Now where did you get such a harebrained idea such as that?"

"It's not that harebrained." Ragetti was defensive.

"Yes it is!"

"No it ain't! " Ragetti lifted his nose slightly in the air. "And 'sides, it's not my harebrained idea. I think it's what old Jack believes."

Incredulously Pintel turned slowly to fix his yellow eyed gaze upon the earnest looking Ragetti. "And how did you get to this conclusion that Jack believes this to be eh?"

"Well, he's taken young Master William under his wing you see. And he's teaching him the ways of bein' a pirate so to speak. Well it's stock standard of becoming a pirate ain't it, to be taught by someone else? Look at us. Look at Jack. Look at all them other pirates. Even Captain Swann is becomin' a pirate, though exactly who her teacher is exactly, I'm not entirely sure about that one, but we all knows that Master William is really being guided by the hand that is Old Jack's."

"You sees a lot for one so young, Master Ragetti." Tia Dalma's slow drawl broke into their conversation. She eyed the thin, nervous man before her as he continued to tie the ropes around her. She coquettishly smiled at him as she stared beneath lowered lashes. She said quietly, "_You_ shall have a choice to make. The thing that vexes you is opp-o-site. But do not forget – neither is mutually exclusive. Your choice will become clear."

A tingle ran down his thin frame and Ragetti gulped as he stared into her eyes.

The cry came through dimly through the wood. "The long boat is here!"

With a final tug at the ropes that wound around her, Pintel grinned, his yellow teeth bared. "Come on then…_Calypso_…" He turned to Ragetti. "Don't be forgettin' 'bout that damned hat."

* * *

Please feel free to review. Reviews make me happy and my muse gets all interested in the story :) TJ 


End file.
